SHS
by Xx.rage.xXx.asha.xX
Summary: Welcome to my story of SHS. Shadow the hedgehog in my own little world of demons and myths, strange powers, and a new girl at school with a dangerous secret. I think the story will speak more for itself than I could ever put in words. Give it a whirl I think you might actually like it.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone I am really new here so please dont kill me over this story! I will galdley take any helpful criticsim but please dont rant on me to hard. This is a little cross over between my own characters, Sonic the hedgehog, and a little bit of Inuyasha. Mainly its a mix with Sonic which i dont own the rights to and my own chracters. I hope you all enjoy my goal is to get at least one review and i will post the next chapter!**

**By the way it is kinda written like a script for a play when the chracters talk it looks like this**

**Rage: My name is Rage**

**Hope thats not to confusing!**

* * *

**Shadow High School**

Sonic: I don't want to go!

It was the first day of school for the sonic team. After battling Eggman for a whole summer, Tails had finally convinced Sonic that they needed to get an education. It took a lot of persuading but he did it and frankly just about everyone agreed with Tails on this one. So Sonic really didn't have much of a choice.

Shadow: humph I don't really know why I voted to do this. I mean other than to bypass time. It's just a waste of time we could use for something else. Then again we might not always have Tails to help us out. Hmm oh well I with think about it later.

Shadow was sitting by the window staring at the sky. It had been three years since he saved the world on the Colony Ark. His painful memories of Maria still gave him nightmares on some nights so bad he couldn't sleep. As Shadow sat there, he glanced at the clock ten minutes before school started. Shadow chuckled at Tails and Knuckles fighting with Sonic about going to school. For some reason Sonic really hated school. Maybe it was because he was being told what and how to do things. In which Sonic hated with a passion more than anything in the world.

Knuckles: Suck it up Sonic and let's go.

Tails: Come on Sonic we're going to be late

Sonic: NO!

Knuckles had had enough of Sonic's crap. He hit right on the head hard enough to likely leave a good size bruise later.

Sonic: Ow. What was that for!

Knuckles: You're going and that is final!

Shadow chuckled once again softly this time and he looked once more at the clock. Nine minutes before school. He laughed even harder as he watched Knuckles drag Sonic by the collar of his shirt out the door and down to the school. Which was about half a mile away and the whole way there Sonic was screaming as if no one could believe.

Sonic: No!

This year Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Knuckles were all in the 11th grade. Rouge was a senior and Tails and Cream were going into the 10th grade. Shadow was put a year behind because of his unknown age and well he still only looked 16 or 17. As the gang walked into school they instantly started to have people ask for their autographs and pictures of them. Shadow just ignored them all and went to his locker to get his book and pencils for his first class.

Teach: Class we have a new student today. Please give a warm welcome all right. Miss Eval would you please come in and introduce yourself.

The new student walked in. It was a slender girl. She walked towards the teacher stopped in front of him and then turned toward the class.

Teach: Please introduce yourself Miss Eval.

? : My name is Rage, Rage Yin Eval the hedgehog.

She had one of the softest voices you could have ever dreamed about. Rage was a beautiful violet colored hedgehog with short quills that gently rested on her broad shoulders. They curved in and the flipped out right as the touched her shoulders. Then she had three short quills in the front of her face in which two of the three covered each eye then one down the middle in which it just lightly touched her black nose. Her eyes the most unusually beautiful color of moonlit blue-grey. She wore an elbow length top that wonderfully shaped only half of her upper body. Then right underneath her top was a black bodice that showed of her curves but Shadow noticed that it was very easy for her to move in which normally isn't possible. Her bottom half consisted of a short white skirt with a golden belt that was made of circles and her boots were white and grey and they came up knee length. Oh and don't forget her black fingerless gloves. The last thing on her was a simple half of a yin and yang symbol. She had the Yin.

Shadow and Knuckles were both lost for words normally girls didn't appeal to Shadow at all but somehow Rage was different to him. To Knuckles, she just looked like another ordinary cute girl. However, to Shadow he noticed everything about this girl. She was built lean but was still muscular. She was a little shorter and she looked balanced. Well what Shadow meant was that she looked one of the most aggressive people ever but she also looked very calm and graceful. Like she wouldn't hurt and fly. Shadow also noticed that Rage had a very shy smile, as if she was worried about something instead of scared which fascinated Shadow enough to possibly find out more about this girl.

Teach: Rage you may take a seat over there.

The teacher had pointed to the seat right next to Shadow's

Rage: Yes sir

Rage slowly walked toward her seat carrying her book, notepad, pencils, and a sketchpad. Which Shadow found was a little bit odd since it wasn't art class. She sat down and took out her notepad and a pencil. Shadow looked at her for a few seconds and then turned back to the teacher whom was writing the first assignment on the board. As soon as Shadow turned Rage without turning, got a good look at Shadow. She decided he must be sixteen and he was fairly lean for a guy. She thought he must run a lot. Shadow wore a fitted white shirt and some dark ripped jeans that just flared over his hover shoes. As soon as the teacher was finished, writing the assignment on the board Rage pulled out a folder than had a three page written paper and put it into her English book. Then she pulled out her sketchpad and a drawing pencil.

Teach: All right you may talk for the rest of class, you three page papers about your summers are due Wednesday.

Rage continued drawing. Shadow was a little leery but she was right there and she was for some reason so interesting it was hard for Shadow not to just blurt out the million questions that were running through his mind

Shadow: um... Hey

Rage just kept drawing like nothing had happened. Shadow waited one minute or so and then said her name.

Shadow: Rage um… it is Rage right.

Rage: Huh oh yes sorry I kind of get carried away when I start drawing.

Rage closed her sketchpad and then put her pencil down. She turned to face Shadow.

Rage: Yes sorry my name is Rage. Hi so…um what is your name. May I ask?

Shadow: Shadow… Shadow the hedgehog.

Rage: No last name or middle name.

Shadow: No

Rage: Oh well I am being nosy. I'm sorry I won't ask unless you want to tell.

Shadow: Huh.

Rage: What did I do something wrong.

Shadow: No I just like trying to figure people out.

Rage: Oh, ok then well if you don't mind me asking a question. How did you get such beautiful shade and a deep hue of red for your eyes?

Shadow: Umm…I don't know really. Why do you ask that?

Rage: Well because I… I really love color and well that's in art, which I love as well. So do you know how you got such handsomely mysterious eyes?

Shadow was a little dumbfounded at first and just blankly started at Rage. He had no idea what to say or do he just sat there. Knuckles noticed and started to chuckle, which ticked off Shadow. Rage noticed and looked at Knuckles and he quickly shut his mouth. Rage smiled and looked back at Shadow.

Shadow: Well I guess I should say thank you for the complement.

Rage: Your welcome Shadow the Hedgehog but I have to go class is over.

Rage quickly grabbed her stuff, then got up, and slowly started walking for the door.

Shadow: Huh? Class isn't over….

Class Bell: Bring Bring

Rage looked back at Shadow just before she exited the door and gave him a cocky smirk.

Rage: Bye Shadow. See you later

Rage gave Shadow a wink and giggled right as she walked through the door Shadow asked back.

Shadow: Hey wait. Rage right?

Rage: yep you got it and don't forget it.

Rage waved as she walked out the door. Her skirt flowed with each step as she walked and showed off how graceful she could be. There were a few moments before Shadow finally came back to his senses. Shadow usually didn't have these problems but something was defiantly different about this one. Then Knuckles came to talk to Shadow. (They had about ten min in-between classes)

Knuckles: So um, what did you and new girl talk about? Rage was her name right?

Shadow: Yes, her name is Rage and well she told me that she was sorry for being nosey. Then she asked me how I had such handsomely mysterious eyes. Then she perfectly timed the class bell to get up and leave.

Knuckles: She sounds like she is really into Art by the whole eye thing. She is cute too. Wonder if she would think about dating.

Shadow: Oh no you don't you know Rouge has a crush on you and besides we don't come across many girls that are different. I want to figure her out before you start hitting on her got it.

Knuckles: All right fine by me but as soon as you figure her out will you give me some pointers on how to ask her out on a date and what she likes?

Shadow: No.

Knuckles: But…

It was too late Shadow was already out the door and heading to his locker. Once again girls ambushed him. Shadow being that he and Sonic were both as fast as the speed of sound. He outran the girls enough to get to his locker and have about two minutes to get his stuff. His next class was Trig., he was about three doors from it. He grabbed a binder and walked off to class.

Shadow: Oh, I officially hate running in jeans.

Shadow walked into the classroom. From what the other three boys of the Sonic Team had shown him he knew what classes they had together. So he knew that Sonic would be in this class amazingly and Amy his girlfriend. Yeah it was surprising for Shadow too. Sonic was finally giving Amy a chance to go out with him. They have been dating since the beginning of summer and it was going really well actually. Then also, Tails and Cream were real close. Every one could see that they were totally in love with each other. However, they were only friends for now. Then Knuckles and Rouge rather had a thing going it was off and on dating, not so much going out. Everyone but Shadow had some one that he or she could like. Little did he know that was all about to change with in one day.

Shadow walked into the classroom and instantly saw The Faker or a.k.a. Sonic. Shadow and Sonic didn't quite get along. Shadow noticed that Sonic was intently staring at something and had a small smirk on his muzzle. Shadow quickly glanced in the direction of Sonic's view. At first, he thought it would be Amy but no way no, how that was what Sonic was looking at. He was staring at Rage whom was innocently talking to Amy. They seemed to be hitting it off real good. Shadow on the other hand had found a new way to hate Sonic even more. Shadow slowly walked up to Sonic, put both hand on the desk, and leaned over.

Shadow: Hey Sonic what you looking at

Sonic: Just some new girl who is…

Shadow: I really don't care what you think I keep my eyes off of her. Well because if someone caught you doing that and told Amy. How do you think she would take it?

Sonic: You wouldn't dare.

Shadow: Oh really you think so? Try me.

Shadow chuckled malevolently and smirked as he glared at Sonic. Sonic glared back for a minute then decided that he should keep his eyes on his girl or on his paper. Shadow smiled at his accomplishment and was ready to go to his seat until.

Rage: Shadow?

Shadow jumped a little at the sound of his name from her soft voice. He turned around slow and just looked at Rage blankly again

Shadow: Hey.

Rage: Hi, what are you doing in this class too?

Shadow: This is the next class on my schedule.

Rage: Well that is odd. Hey, Shadow, may I look at your schedule? I promise I will give it back, please.

Shadow: Sure… here.

Shadow handed Rage his schedule and looked at Amy quickly then back to Rage. She seemed to be surprised by something. She frowned a little then looked back up at Shadow.

Rage: Well um, we have all our classes except two.

Shadow: Oh.

Rage: Um I'm sorry I can have them change it…

Shadow looked at Rage with a confused face. Why was she was apologizing for something she didn't even do and she was willing to put Shadow's values before her own.

Shadow: No its fine Rage I would be glad to show you around and help you.

Rage: Well thank you so much Shadow but really you don't have to do that.

Shadow: Rage I would be glad to help you.

Rage: Well ok then thank you so much.

Shadow: Well so, I can be ready to find you after classes. What classes do we have together?

Rage: Well we have our first hour English and then this hour Math. Next, well I have Science and you have Health. After that, we have Art, Lunch, and History together as well. Lastly, you have Science, I have Health and ….

Shadow: What is the last class Rage? … Rage?

Rage I'm…sorry last class is gym and well from what I know Amy has that class too as well as that red Echidna from our pervious class.

Shadow: Ok then well I guess I will be showing you around your first day here. But um Rage?

Rage: Yes, Shadow?

Shadow: Why did you stop when you were going to say the last class, Gym?

Rage got a very disturbed face and put her hands behind her back. She started shuffling her feet and bit her bottom lip. Shadow was more than confused he was getting his world turned upside down and spun around. Nothing seemed to be normal about this girl. She was shy when it came to gym she had apologized for something she didn't have control over. She had also placed Shadow's feeling before her own. Shadow thought about all these things, she was different, and she was scared to say something about gym class. He decided to drop the subject it seemed to making her more uncomfortable he thought

Rage: Well um…

Shadow: Never mind Rage it seems to me that I am asking a sensitive subject. You do not have to answer.

Rage showed a small smile and stopped shuffling her feet.

Rage: Thank you Shadow.

Shadow: You're welcome.

Rage gave one last smile and turned around to walk back to Amy and found that she had a very surprised look on her face.

Rage: What's the matter Amy?

Amy: How did you do that?

Rage: Do what?

Amy: Shadow never talks to anyone like that ever.

Rage: Well that's seems somewhat odd since he said "hey" to me today. Why is it bad for him to talk to others?

Amy: No but he has never done that before. Something tells me he took an interest in you for some reason. He doesn't even talk to Knuckles that nice and he is the closest thing to a friend than any of us. Then one day you walk in and he starts talking to you like your Maria or something.

Rage: Who is Maria?

Amy: You see Rage Shadow was built not born and he is just like everyone else. However, Shadow had a very hard past. See he use to live in a space station. His only friend was a human girl named Maria. Then one-day people from earth were sent up there to destroy the station and they ended up killing Maria. Yet, Maria did a brave thing and sent Shadow to Earth right before she died. Then fifty years later Shadow was awakened by Eggman to do his biding. Then shadow realized when he was on the station as it was pulling itself to earth so that it would kill the planet for those who killed Jerald Robtnicks granddaughter Maria. That Maria had asked Shadow to help people rather than get revenge. He and Sonic went into hyper from and they saved earth by using chaos control and put the station back in orbit.

Rage: Wow I had no idea. That was very sad and heroic of Shadow. After all those people whom had killed Maria probably had no control of the situation. But then again it also wasn't fair to kill all those innocent people whom inhabited Earth that day just because of the people who were alive fifty years earlier. That really explains why he is always a little darker and gloomy than usual people. Do you think that… I remind him of Maria.

Amy: I don't think so. You don't look anything like her but then again like I said he has to have some sort of interest in you. Otherwise he would just ignore you like any other girl he meets.

Rage: Hmm, well I guess I will just have to wait and see why he has taken an interest in me. Well we better sit down class is about to start.

Class Bell: Bring Bring

Teach: Alright class please take your seats and take out your books and a pencil. Now turn your book to page 18 and do problems 1 through 45 they should be a review from what you learned last year. You have the rest of the hour and tonight to finish it.

Rage opened her book and started she looked at the first problem. Quickly she started off and she got to going so fast she started writing in her native language. She quickly erased and started again. About 15 minutes before class was over Rage got out of her seat and walked up to the teacher. She handed the teacher a paper and the teacher shook his head. They stayed like that for about ten minutes before the teacher finally took the paper and told Rage to sit down.

Shadow: Hey did you finish already?

Rage: Huh, oh yes um… I am sort of a wiz kid when it comes to math.

Shadow: Hmm you are smart as well.

Rage: Yeah I guess you could say that. So what are you good at?

Shadow: Running that is pretty much it and fighting

Rage: Nothing else? Nothing that is calming or you take joy in doing.

Shadow: Basically there is only running that clams me down and well running is something I enjoy I guess you could say.

Rage Well I guess you must be a good runner considering body is very lean. Well class is over. See you in Art bye.

Rage smiled so sweetly and waved her hand a little as she got up and walked towards the door. Just as she got to the door frame the bell went off.

Class Bell: Bring Bring Bring.

Shadow got up and went to his locker to find his Health book and binder and again girls started to chase after him but instead of running this time. He glared them down a bared his fangs. Being that Shadow was created and not born he was part canine and had fangs. Also a fairly good since of smell was put in there. The girls immediately stopped. Rage was at the other end of the hall she could see Shadow's fangs. Rage slowly moved her free hand to her mouth. She gently touched one of the bigger fangs she bared. She let her hand dropped and closed her mouth and sighed.

Rage: Such a horrid thing to have to scare people to get them to leave you alone. His feelings are similar to mine though. His eyes show signs of regret and mercy. Such a horrible past and yet he is able to control his anger and aggression very easily. I wish I had that control.

Rage looked down and shuffled her feet a few times and the moved on to her next class; Science. Shadow was off to Health class. He hated to do it but the only way to get girls to leave him alone was to scar them. He didn't like it one bit he hated being treated like he was some freak but then again he didn't want all the attention of some fan girls.

When Rage got to her class, it seemed to drag on forever. She talked with Knuckles for a while and stuff but she so badly wanted to go to Art. It was one thing she loved to do and like the fact that Shadow would be in there. Rage was noticing that she was fascinated with Shadow. She tried to shake him from her head but it was almost impossible.

'Ugh why do I feel this way toward him? I just meet him and I already have such strong feelings it's like I was destined to come to this school. So far I have not yet gotten expelled from school and I am halfway through the day. Is that all because of my growing feelings for Shadow?'

Shadow was in Health class and was bored. He started to think about Rage and the little details about her. He had seen her reach for her mouth when he bared his fangs to scare those girls. She also didn't have a last name that was American. It sounded Chinese or Japanese. Rage was getting up timing the bell but she got up to early and almost got a dentition and then the bell rang.

She ran out the door down he hall and to her locker put everything except her sketch book and a few drawing pencils. She shut her locker and was turning the corner when all of a sudden she slammed into someone.

Rage: Ouch! Oh, my gods I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you I was…

Shadow: Hmm you are really nice too. Go figure.

Rage blushed a little but not a lot. Shadow was really cute and charming. It was hard for her to understand that everyone thought he was dark and gloomy. Even though she saw him as an entirely different person, she had never seen him smile at all before. She went down to pick up her last pencil. But all of a sudden Shadow was there offering the pencil to her.

Shadow: Here

Rage: Thanks so umm… you ready for Art?

Shadow: Yeah guess so. So, Rage I was thinking about some things and well I noticed you don't have an American last name. Your middle name is Yin and last name is Eval where are you originally from.

Rage: Why are you so interested?

Shadow: Well let's just say you come across different than most girls. Therefore, I am just trying to figure you out.

Rage: Well Ok then. No, I am not originally from here. I was born and raised for a while in the small islands of Okinawa Japan.

Shadow: That explains the names but there is one other thing that has been really hard for me to figure out.

Rage: Yes?

Shadow: When I was scaring those girls with my fangs, you were at the end of the hall. You brought your hand to your mouth and had a sad look on your face. What did you touch and why the sadden expression.

Rage stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know if she should tell him or not. He seemed trustworthy then again she hardly knew him. Maybe this was her chance to truly start over.

Rage: Shadow…I…I… I cannot tell you right now. I will tell you or show you when the time is right. But about what I touched, this I guess would be the first clue to who I am and what I mean by when the time is right. Today in Gym there is going to be a fighting tournament. But here is you first clue.

Rage slowly began to smile and show off her teeth and show Shadow what she had touched. Shadow eyes opened in shock Rage bared two bigger fangs at the top and two smaller ones at the bottom. She slowly closed her mouth and her face was the same one Shadow had seen when she was at the end of the hall.

Shadow: Rage I had no idea that you had fangs, which mean that you are…

Rage: Part canine. Yeah more than you know.

Shadow: So why are you so worried about the tournament today? Other than your one of the nicest people, I have met.

Rage: As I said, you will just have to wait a see at Gym. So may we please get to Art it is my favorite class.

Shadow: Sure, so why is it your favorite class?

Rage: Well it is something I enjoy doing a lot and well people tell me I'm really good but I don't believe most of them really.

Shadow: Why not?

Rage: Well because I don't want to think I'm all that or something. I like being good at something and well rather not be bragged about or told that I'm really good. I just like to enjoy what I do.

Shadow: See you don't here that from any other girl around her, except Amy probably.

Rage: Yes well I agree with you on that one. Amy is a very wonderful person and Sonic is very lucky to have her. Hmm I wish that I could that kind of love, but its funny how destiny works out sometimes.

Shadow: What do you mean?

Rage: Nothing forget I said anything we need to get to Art.

Shadow said nothing else and simply walked by Rage to Art. So he now knew that she was part canine but there was something about that side she was hiding form him. Also that she was from Japan and she really liked Art and was very modest. This girl was all around a nice girl why would she ever be scared of a fight tournament. Shadow tried not to think about these things as they walked together. Rage on the other hand was now blowing up her mind with questions that she had no answers for. But when she walked into the art room all of that faded. The smell of paint and clay pottery filled they air Rage felt right at home. The evenly bright young teacher was amazing. She had a very warm smile on her face and paint on her face.

Rage and Shadow took their seats. They didn't get to sit next to each other because it was assigned seating.

Teacher: Alright class since today is the first day we are going to free draw. You may draw anything as long as it is school approved. Oh and I will take ten minutes after class to decide who has the best drawing. Who ever may win, will get it framed and put of with the rest of them on the wall. Also please sign your name at the bottom so I may know who you are.

Shadow didn't know what to draw so he stuck with something simple. He drew a chaos spear something he used often when they fought Eggman. He tried to keep his eyes on his paper but he kept finding himself looking back at Rage. She was drawing with such grace in the strokes of her hands. Her smile was so well grateful she seemed so happy.

Rage was so happy she felt like she was at home in Japan, drawing a picture for her Father. Her Father she sighed, she had lived almost ten years without him. She shook her head a continued to draw. She had thought about what she wanted to draw all day. Originally she had planned to try and draw her Father. But as she started drawing the face was not that of her Father's. It was Shadow with what Rage thought he might look like with a smirk on his tan muzzle. She started to blush it was about two min before she had to turn in a drawing. So she didn't have time to change it. Then again, it looked really good some of her best work she thought and before she knew it…

Teach: All right Class time to turn in your drawings… that means you too Miss Eval.

Rage got up and handed her picture to the teacher. The young educator gasped in astonishment. She looked up at Rage and smiled. Rage knew that look so she spoke to her.

Rage: Miss?

Teacher: My name is Miss. Berry but you can call me Onnalay I really don't like the whole Miss thing it drives me insane. What would you like?

Rage: Onnalay well um… would you please look threw all the drawings before you pick mine.

Onnalay: What makes you think that I will pick yours?

Rage: Onnalay I have been to many different schools, this is my favorite class, and I have seen that face so many times.

Onnalay: Ah, I see but if I may ask Rage, you are quiet good at Art. Has anyone every taught you.

Rage: No Onnalay I was born with this ability and further more. Well I know this is a lot to ask but could we instead of brag about my ability. Could we please let it be and not give it limitations? That is what I had from my last three or four teachers and I have a hard time with it. I love to be creative with all my artwork.

Onnalay: But of course Rage I think the same way about all my students. I don't like it when someone brags about their talents. I would much rather see them using their skills to teach.

Rage: Thanks Onnalay I really appreciate it.

Onnalay: You're very welcome. But Rage…

Rage: Yes Onnnalay.

Onnalay: I must say you are a promising young pupil.

Rage: Thank you.

Rage gave a kind smile and just as she was told Onnalay looked through all the drawings before deciding. Rage did notice that at the end she was choosing between two pictures. One of which was Rage and another student. Onnalay looked up and noticed the Rage's drawing was a picture of one of her students. Shadow the hedgehog. She got and wicked smile and Rage began to melt in her seat. She knew who Onnalay was going to pick.

Rage slipped further and further into her seat. Shadow was starting to notice that Rage was doing that and thought it was a little odd. Since she had said this was her favorite class. Rage also had a dark red blush on her face and was almost in a sweat. Shadow didn't understand until the picture had been selected and framed on the wall. Shadow gasped. It was basically a mirror image of himself and he had on the smallest smirk which actually in the picture made him look like a really charming fellow. Shadow sped out of his chair to the picture to figure out who the artist was. He thought that is person must really truly be talented to have such skill. His quills were perfectly smooth and the picture really captured his mysterious eyes. The small smirk was exactly right too; always rarely did he smirk in front of people. This person must have seen him do this before. But when Shadow found the signature he was blown away. It was Rage. Shadow turned to face her and she was looking right at him. She had a deep blush of red and had a little bit of scared look in her eyes. Shadow was about to call her name until…

Class Bell: Bring Bring Bring Bring Bring

As usual Rage was already out the door and halfway down to her locker walking a little faster than normal. Shadow on the other hand was trying hard not to hurt someone by pushing his was through the crowd of people in his way. He had to find Rage she was more skilled than she gave herself credit for. Shadow thought about this while making his way to the hallway. Rage had really understated herself a lot. She was so different and she was so modest it wasn't believable. As soon as he found himself in the hallway he headed straight for Rage's locker he knew if he ran fast enough he would find her there before lunch.

Just as Rage closed her locker a familiar handsome black hedgehog appeared right behind her locker door. Rage a little surprised jumped a little from her nerves still from art class she knew this was coming she would just have to take it. She looked down at her feet and started shuffling them. Also she put her hands behind her back and bit her lip just as she did when they were in math class.

Rage: Hey Shadow…

Shadow: Rage?

Rage: Yes Shadow

Shadow: I know you drew that picture of me in art class… Rage, please look at me…

Rage slowly lifted her head and her eyes looked so sadden and scared. She looked as if she was about start having a nervous breakdown.

Rage: Shadow I am so so so sorry I will ask Miss. Berry to take it down… honest I will …Gods I am really sorry … I can understand why you wouldn't like it...

Shadow: Rage don't be sorry the picture was really, really good…You are way better at drawing than you give yourself credit for…and there's no reason to ask Miss. Berry to take it down because I actually honestly like it. It was like a mirror image.

Rage was unable to speak she thought Shadow would hate the picture since they had just meet… well she thought he would take it as she was being obsessive about being his friend. She was totally surprised by his reaction to her drawing.

Rage: Your actually liked it… you it didn't think was bad or different in anyway.

Shadow: No Rage it was a beautiful drawing. I thought it was just something that happened, to be honest.

Rage: Wow thank you so much Shadow for understanding… and you really thought it was good.

Shadow: It was wonderful and don't mention it. Well I have to run back to my locker to grab my stuff for my class after lunch…ok I will see you at lunch Rage.

Rage: Thanks and ok meet you there.

With a small smile and a wink Rage lightly skipped off down the hall to get to lunch. Shadow went to his locker with a happy feeling. He was thinking about Rage's drawing. It was extraordinary to think someone like her could have such a talent and still be so modest about it. Then again he had seen how she smiled and how she looked so happy and peaceful when she drew. She had a certain …well twinkle in her eye or as Shadow thought he should call it.

Shadow grabbed his binder and a notebook with a pencil in it. He started walking off toward lunch. He thought about Rage the whole way there. Beginning to question why he was so interested in this girl. Shadow remembered how she was hiding something about her canine side of her.

'She is from Japan so honor is most likely important to her, she has amazing drawing skills, somehow she is part canine and she is also so grateful of what she had or so it seems. She also has a nice personality, charming, cute… wait did I just think she was cute…Oh no I did ugh. What it this feeling in the pit of my stomach, what is it? Could I be…no I can't be? Ugh I got to get to lunch I will think about this later.'

With that Shadow decided to think about Maria to clam himself down. He walked past the lunch line and didn't get anything to eat the bell rang and Shadow slowly crept to the outside tables. It didn't take long for him to find his old home; Colony Ark. Shadow just sat there and looked at the ark it was just simply a black dot it the bright blue sky. The hedgehog let his memories run wild, he remembered when Maria would always look at t the Earth and marvel at its beauty. How she wished a hoped one day soon they would get to go to Earth together. Shadow let out a small sigh of relief. Even though Shadow had done wrong before he still made the right choice in the end. Also he had come not to grieve over his lost of his best friend Maria but to cherish what life he had left to fulfilling Maria's last whim. So Shadow took pride in helping people in emergences and other situations. But other than that he mostly kept to himself or just hung out around the Sonic Team.

Rage had gotten lunch and sat with Amy. She was introduced to three knew girls who all seemed so nice and were really good friends. Fist was Rouge the Bat she was a senior and boy was she sassy but she was caring and gentle. Next was Blaze the Cat she seemed to know a lot about honor and responsibility since she was a princess and all. Lastly was one of the most adorable bunnies of all time. Her name was Cream the Bunny she had the sweetest smile and was very polite and at ease with herself and Rage. Rage was having such a good time in so many years she had forgotten about Shadow. She had seen him through the glass windows of the cafeteria. He was sitting alone looking up into the sky. She felt a some what negative vibe coming from his facial expression. She walked back to the table with her new aquatints and asked them a question.

Rage: Guys do you mind if I go and talk to Shadow? I hate to be rude and just leave you.

Amy: Of course you can Rage.

Rouge: Good luck with that Shadow never talks to anyone.

Cream: Yeah he is kind of scary even, especially when he gets mad.

Blaze: Yeah they are right. You shouldn't even waste your time with him you're not going to get anything out of him.

Amy: You guys are wrong.

Rouge: What?! How?

Rage: Well Shadow actually was the first one to talk to me when I came here this morning. He is quiet the gentlemen and is very kind to me he has shown me around the school the whole day.

Blaze: But how… what did you do.

Rage: Nothing at all I guess like Amy told me earlier he had taken an interest in me. Just an hour ago he told me the he was trying to figure me out.

Amy: Yeah it's true… Go ahead Rage I will catch up with you in Gym.

Rage winced at the sound of that particular class. But she said her thanks and goodbyes and headed out the double doors the outside tables. Shadow heard the doors and didn't look to see who it was. Rage walked up slowly behind Shadow and started to look at what Shadow was. It was a small black dot in the sky. She now understood he was thinking about Maria. Amy had told her the story maybe she was wrong and Rage did remind Shadow of Maria.

Rage: Shadow?

Shadow knew that voice instantly it was so soft and gentle. It sent a warm feeling throughout his body to hear his name coming from her lips.

Shadow: Yes Rage.

Rage: You really miss her don't you?

Shadow felt a hint of irritation. Someone had told her his entire history.

Shadow: Who told you about her?

Rage: Please don't be mad Shadow… Amy told me but …Shadow?

Shadow: Yes Rage?

Rage: If there is something about me that is making you hurt…will you please tell me I don't want you hurting you have been nothing but nice to me… I will do whatever you need me to do to make it stop just tell me what I am doing and…

Shadow: Rage stop right there.

Rage looked up at Shadow as he stood up from his bench and came over to her and stood right in front of her brave as could be.

Shadow: To answer your question yes you remind me of Maria. But before you say anything at all I am not hurting anymore Rage I have overcome my memories. I am proud to carry out Maria's last wish and well the next three years I have been lonely and just haven't talked to anyone. I'm not happy when I am around other people… Rage you are the first girl I have felt happy to be around and even more astonishing I like talking to you and trying to figure you out…

Shadow looked Rage right in the eye he was sincere with every word he said. He was nervous but he took hold of Rage's arm and pulled her close. He gave her small but embracing hug. He could smell her sent was unbelievable. It smelled like cherry blossoms. Her quills were soft as silk and he slender body was intoxicating to Shadow. He smiled a very rare smirk and finished his sentence.

Shadow: And it would be so hard for me if you left or something happened to you. I honestly don't want this feeling of happiness to leave. I had forgotten what it feels like… and you're the only person that has ever given it to me besides Maria.

Rage was blushing so hard on her soft apricot muzzle. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually gotten a hug from someone. It felt so warm and comforting. His fur was so soft and smooth. As he spoke she cherished his deep malevolent voice in which wooed her. After a minute of listening to his enchanting voice she finally responded.

Rage: Thank you Shadow so much. You have no idea how much that relieves me and also thank you for being a good friend….and well for my first hug in a few years or more.

Shadow: What?! What do you mean first hug in a few years or more?

Shadow pulled away astonished at Rage's statement. What did she mean not a hug in years? That seemed so odd since Rage was such a nice person how could she not have had a hug in so many years.

Rage: Yeah well about that… Shadow I don't have parents.

Shadow: You're an orphan?

Rage: No I am not you see when I was little my mother died when I was born and my Father died when I was six and well Inyu my older brother sent me to the U.S.

Shadow: So you have no money and you're alone.

Rage: Yes I am alone but no I wasn't left with no money…um you could say that I come from a very respected family. My brother gave me at least one fourth of what was left. Before I was sent here.

Shadow: Rage I am so sorry you're brother must not have the best interest for you.

Rage: Of course he dose Shadow. Sending me here was…was…. It was the only way he could ensure my safety with Jac-Jac's mother's death and Kim moving.

Shadow: Rage what are you talking about who is Jac-Jac?

Rage: Jac-Jac was my only true friend I ever had along with Kim. She was the best so happy and care free. A smile on her face every where she went that was until her mother died in a fire and she didn't know her father. No one did I believe. She was sent to a orphanage it was so hard to say goodbye. She was the only one that could really understand what I was going through. We were just like sisters and I loved her with all my heart. When they day she had to go Jac-Jac, Kim, and I took the last day to spend with each other and made it her most special day. When she left I never talked to anyone hardly just Inyu and Kim. When Kim moved it got even harder. Ever since I was sent to this land I didn't talk to anyone unless I had too. I got along with everybody until the day of the fight tournament. Then its all over and I am the most feared person in the school again and again.

Rage tried to control her feelings she knew what would happen if she didn't. She tried to keep it inside; she still had little control over them. One tear slipped out and ran down her muzzle. Rage felt the hot feeling inside of her boiling up she was going to…

Shadow: I am so sorry Rage…I can't promise anything but I can always try to be a good friend to you as I was to Maria.

Shadow had put a firm hand on Rage's shoulder just as she was changing. The feeling instantly was gone and replaced by friendship, hope, and another feeling was it…It was affection she was starting to have feelings for Shadow.

Rage: Thank you so much Shadow for trying to be a good friend to me when others haven't. Thank you also for giving me Hope again as well and I will try to control myself and make the best of what friends I have now with the Sonic Team. And thank you for this talk but I must be going now. Lunch is over I will see you in a little bit.

Shadow: What do you mean…

Class Bell: Bring Bring Bring Bring Bring

Rage giggled and ran over to the door gave Shadow a wink for reassurance. She walked through the door to her locker.

Shadow: I will have to been sure to figure out how she does that. Huh well better get going so I am not late.

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did writing it! please leave a review and tell me what you think. Espcially with the way it is written. Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAY! chapter two here it is!**

* * *

Shadow smirked at himself. How easily he was able to talk to her and express himself freely was unbelievable. It was almost like talking to Maria all over again except it was different. The feelings toward the girl were much more than friendship he could tell by the way she talked, she smiled, her personality, and she was a bit mysterious. He decided he would keep these feelings to himself and wait and see it Rage would return them then he would tell her.

Shadow sped off to his locker without another word. So it was true Shadow's feelings were those of affection toward Rage.

He got to his locker and grabbed a different binder and his history book. He tired to think about why Rage was so timid when it came to gym. It seemed liked something scares her and well she had said she was the most feared person in the school. What did she mean by that? Oh well Shadow thought he was just grateful he had someone he could talk to a not be feared by. Her smile was so friendly and inviting. Her bright eyes were so different and would probably leave any boy so dumbstruck that he couldn't speak correctly. The way she drawn was amazing her talent was such a wonderful gift. Shadow wondered why she cherished it so much.

He dismissed the thought and focused on getting to class on time. He turned into the class room. He looked around the room quickly and found Rage drawing in her sketch book. That seemed just like her. Shadow walked over slowly and sat at the desk right beside of her and Rage looked up to see if it was Shadow. Yes it was him she gave him a small friendly smile and she felt her heart flutter. She was absolutely amazed as his grace and powerful presence. It was a wonder how he and Sonic could be so powerful yet still control themselves so easily. She on the other hand probably had just as much to the same power as them only she could call upon it when she wanted or when she didn't mean too.

Rage: Hello Shadow.

Shadow: Hey.

Rage: Shadow?

Shadow: Yes Rage.

Rage: Why are you so comfortable talking me? For you that is but any other girl you just ignore or do not speak to.

Shadow: I honestly don't know Rage your just different. There is something about you that I am missing. It is a question that had been bothering me pretty much all day. That would be why you are so… well scared of gym. Then also what are you hiding about your canine side of you.

Rage: Oh. Well I can't answer either of those questions now the time isn't right. I am sorry Shadow. But I can tell you that the reason I don't like gym is like I said it that I am the most feared person in the school after the fight tournament.

Shadow: But that still confuses me more. Well because Rage you are one of the nicest people I have meet. That is why I find it very hard to near impossible to believe that you were to hurt someone.

Rage: Hmm I understand why you may think that. But because of my history, my family, and my canine half it makes me more dangerous than animals expect.

Shadow: So everything is connected to you. So that means if I get the most major question answered it will explain most of it.

Rage: Right it most likely will. I am just scared to do gym class today more than ever for another reason now.

Shadow: What is that Rage?

Rage: Well I have you now Shadow and I as well can't possible imagine having another friend like you.

Rage looked at Shadow so friendly and her smile was beautiful. She flipped through her sketchbook and found a page that she was looking for. It was a picture of an older hedgehog about 18 or 19. It appeared to Shadow that he was Japanese as well as Rage from the outfit he wore. Then there was a little hedgehog girl on his back and she was laughing at something.

Rage: This is one of the reasons I draw a lot so I can always remember what they looked like, and well I thought this would be a good visual to show you what I meant.

Shadow: Rage who is that in your drawing.

Rage's face began to sadden a little and she also looked as if she was looking into space going through her memoires. She looked at the picture with a longing face and a small smile formed upon her muzzle.

Rage: Shadow the little girl on his back is me when I was about seven. I drew this when I was 12 and well the young boy you see is my older brother.

Shadow: I can defiantly tell he is from Japan and you too in this picture. It seems that your brother really cared for you what happened. I mean he seems to have a different aura about him. He is different in some way but I can't put my finger on it.

Rage: Well you're correct even in Japan his is very different, but he follows in our Father's footsteps and protects the even those who hate his kind.

Shadow looked up at Rage he gave a rare smirk and just as he did Rage looked at him. She was astonished at his smile it was so handsome and charming just like in her drawing only ten times better in real life. He looked right into her eyes and kept the smirk and spoke to her in his deep musical voice.

Shadow: You win again I am now more lost then ever. You always seem to have another mystery up your sleeve and it just adds to the others. How do you do it.

Rage: Do what Shadow?

Shadow: How are you so easy to talk to but such a mystery or a puzzle. Why is it so hard to figure you out, when it only takes me maybe one hr with other girls.

Rage: I don't know a puzzle can't give you the answers nor can a mystery. You have to figure them on your own.

Rage right as she said 'own' poked Shadow's nose and giggled she then packed up her sketchpad and put under her desk and got out her supplies. This told Shadow that the bell…

Class Bell: Bring Bring Bring Bring Bring

Class went on and the teacher introduced himself and gave out the first assignment it was do two days later. So for the first 15 minutes the teacher talked and the students listened. He then gave the rest of the time to read quietly or work on other home work. Rage pulled out her sketch book and began to draw again. She started on a blank page and Shadow eyes twitched to the page and back. He really didn't get to see how her art work came to life in art class because he was so far away maybe now he could. He leaned over the desk and whispered to Rage.

Shadow: Do you mind if I watch. I would like to see how a real artist dose it.

Rage: Oh um… sure I don't see why not. Huh no one has asked me that before.

Shadow: Well let me be the first.

Rage: Ok then.

Rage started new, which started off as a circle and then a longer slender blob looking thing. She then drew a muzzle and eyes shapes. Next were the bangs and some dog like ears. Then the head shape quills and clothes to the body. It was taking the form of her elder brother in the other picture only he held a sword and looked as if he was jumping almost. Soon the picture came together at the bottom was the tops of trees. Also she shaded this one so Shadow realized that the hedgehog was white with ebony tipped bangs and quill. The clothes were tinted darker so Shadow assumed it was a darker color but still bright. It was an amazing drawing and Shadow expected nothing than less than that out of her. Well considering the first drawing he had seen her do. She was putting some finishing touches on her drawing when her head snapped up. She narrowed her eyes. Then quickly packed up her pencil, sketch book, book, and binder and started to stand up. Shadow stammered something but it was too soft and mumbled to be understood. Rage was right at the door when the bell rang.

Class Bell: Bring Bring Bring Bring Bring Bring.

Shadow was really left dumbfounded once again. She someone how just knew when the bell was going to ring. He collected his stuff and thought about Rage's drawing. It was so beautiful and shaded perfectly. She was a true artist but she didn't show it off because she wanted to keep them. She had put her memoires on paper so she could physically see them better. So she could always have them.

Shadow: What happened between them they looked so happy, so close in her drawing. What could have caused such a good paring of siblings to be broken up like that.

Rage collected her stuff for her next class. She felt horrid for a few minutes. She was so rude and forgot to say bye to Shadow. She just got up and left without a word to him.. Rage swore to herself under her breath. She grabbed her health book and headed off. She didn't want that class to end but she just really didn't want to go to gym. She knew she could defend herself. But she also knew she was way to powerful for these people around her. How could she control the pain the emotions all admitting to her at once. Once it started there was no stopping the change. But wait a minute Shadow stopped that pain and emotion from rising inside me before it happened.

Rage: Could that mean Shadow is my… No it couldn't be could it? I know I just meet him and well the fact that I already like him would come into the situation here. But...but…but…he must be the one… but he only likes me as a friend. Why would I even consider him possibly liking me after what happened to him and his friend Maira. How would I even tell him if he was the one that he apart of a huge prophecy? Shadow was made as a project in the U.S. how could have the one been in such a far off land.

Rage kept on doubting herself but little did she know that Shadow was just thinking the same thing about her.

Shadow: I know I like her but it seems like so much more and she is so different. Why can't I just keep my head around her? She somehow blows me away every time I look at her. Its like she had a spell or something that just makes me fall for her even more. How am I possibly going to tell her that I like her. Oh yeah Shadow wait…lets not forget she has had a traumatizing event in her life. How would she ever like me after losing all of her family and friends.

The two thought about these question all through the class, which made it, go quicker for the both of them. Rage seemed to be almost in tears and Shadow was getting anxious. They both wanted to tell each other they liked the other. But had a reason for holding it back and was going too until the thought it was safe to say what they felt. Before they knew it the bell had rang. It was the only bell Rage didn't time to go out as soon as it rang. She slowly got her stuff and headed to her locker. Shadow was walking down the hall to get to the gym. With a somewhat of a worried look to his face, but it was hard to tell.

Shadow saw Rage at her locker and felt a little sad for her. She was really nice and she looks as if she would never hurt anyone ever. But there was something big she was hiding something that had changed her life drastically in every school she had been too. She was an amazing girl yet she had said everyone was scared of her. Now that dose sound a little overstated but then again the remorse in her voice told you she meant every word. Like it was an understatement.

Shadow walked over to her he needed to do something. He knew that he liked her, but she needed to know that he was her friend and that he would always be there for her. He could at least let her know that before the day was over. Shadow walked up to Rage the look on her face was almost unbearable.

Shadow: Rage are you ok?

Rage: No, not at all.

Shadow: Still scared about gym?

Rage: Scared is no were near the word that I would use. More like almost willing to skip the rest of school just to get out of that class. Shadow I don't know if you realize how dangerous this could be for me and for everyone in the school. I could really hurt someone if I can't control myself.

Shadow: Rage I don't know what to tell you other than no matter what I will be there for you. I don't understand what is going to happen. But I can't shake the feeling that it isn't going to be very good because of you facial expression.

Shadow pulled Rage's chin with his fist/thumb and looked her straight in the eyes.

Shadow: Rage I will always be here for you. To talk too or even if you need someone to just be there next to you. I promise I will always be that person for you if you need me to be.

Rage just started into Shadow's fiery orbs. She could tell he was feeling something more than just being her friend and he was doing a very sincere job of telling her how much he cared. She was awe struck and couldn't say a word. She knew he was telling the truth and his promise… his promise felt just as powerful as her Father's had.

Rage: Thank you Shadow you don't know how much that means to me. Especially your promise I can tell by your voice you take them very seriously.

Shadow: Yes I do and I intend to keep it.

Rage: Ok Shadow thank you but we need to get to gym class. We are going to be late.

Shadow: Yeah see ya there.

Shadow looked at Rage one last time and was deciding something. He looked quickly down the hall and then back to Rage. Swiftly Shadow gave Rage a small hug and then sped off down the hall toward the gym. Rage was stunned once more with a thin line of red stretched across his soft muzzle. She put the last of her stuff into her locker and then started walking. Rage was still baffled by Shadow's actions as she stood there in the hallway.

Rage: Why? Why did he do that? I could tell in his voice that he wanted more than a friendship with me. Was the small but warm, strong, lovely…wait what am I saying? I really like him don't I.

Rage continued to walk to class once she reached gym the coach gave her the school's gym clothes. She saw Amy about to enter the door and she called out her name.

Rage: Amy!

Amy: Huh? Oh hey Rage! What's up?

Rage: I just got my clothes. I was hoping to catch you on your way into the locker room. Therefore, I could ask you some questions. That ok with you.

Amy: Sure, ask away.

Rage: So how does fighting work at your school? Do you know who fights whom? Since this school is a powers school is there a general power, everyone has.

Amy: Hehe slow down Rage ha-ha. To answer your first question, well girls and boys do fight each other. Next, no the coach picks who you fight and he is very strict on everyone's fighting style. Lastly no there is not a general power and to tell you the truth most of these kids powers are not for fighting. Like a lot of them are just well little powers. Like some can grow really big or small. Others can fly, stick to walls, or scream loud. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and myself we are put in a more advanced group sort of. We have more than one power or that one power is extremely dangerous or super unique.

Rage: So how does the coach know which group you are in?

By now Rage and Amy were in the locker room changing into the clothes that they got. That consisted of short black shorts and a fitted white shirt with the High school's mascot the wildcats. They were still talking as they walked out of the locker room.

Amy: Well new students like you, have to fight various people to see were you will be placed. There are about two new students. So yeah, there are probably many animals you are going to have to fight. Speaking of which, Rage what is you special power?

Rage: Believe me Amy you do not want to know. I do hope you will never have to see it. Nevertheless, something tells me it is going to happen anyway.

Amy: It is ok to be a little afraid I sure was when I first came here. However, you can do it I know you can.

Rage: thanks for being a good friend Amy.

Amy: Your quiet welcome good luck today.

Rage: You too. Yeah I am definitely going to need luck.

Coach: All right class stretch out today as you all know is my favorite day. The fight tournament, to let us see where everybody stands, so let's get ready.

Rage shivered at the sound of the Coach's voice. He sounded very much like a wrestling rings announcer. They lined up to stretch and then stood on the outside of a round ring. Rage thought that was very odd she had never seen a round ring before. They sat down, Rage scanned the edge of the ring there were about 15 people in her class. That was small she guessed. She had seen Shadow and knuckles sitting over next to the boys and Amy and she were with the girls. It seemed to Rage as this was not a good sign.

Coach: All right now since we got ourselves two knew kids. We will put them up first. Whoever wins gets to go onto the next round. Now lets see who we have got … Rage Eval get up here and … Mica River you get up here too.

Rage slowly got up regretting she didn't skip out on this class. She walked to the center of the ring. She meet up with a black fox that had deep violet eyes and where white should have been there was a deep blue color. Rage looked at him once more and then looked at the coach she knew she would regret this but she did it anyway.

Rage: Coach, I am not willing to do this.

Coach: Oh yes you are and you will. If you want to or not.

Rage got a little mad at his remark and balled her fist a little then loosened them.

Rage's thoughts (hold it together Rage remember you can control these feelings)

Rage: Sir I really do not want to do this. Even you still make me I will refuse to fight. This is against my ways. I will not fight him.

Shadow was amazed no one had ever stood up to that coach before and she was trying hard to keep clam he could tell. Something was wrong. The way her voice sounded how it was against her ways as she had said it. She had not told something to him yet.

Coach: Well I guess you will just have to take a beating then because if you like it or not Mica here is fighting.

Shadow: Rage!

Rage: Sir you really don't want to do this.

Coach: Fight!

He blew his whistle and the match had started Mica was running at Rage as fast as he could. Rage knew she needed to figure out his power before she could do anything. He was running is squared perfect Rage thought as she just stood there doing nothing.

Shadow stood up and was about to call her name just as Mica was about to punch. But she was gone. No where Rage to be found something told Shadow disappearing wasn't her special power.

Rage: I told you sir I am not going to fight him. I am too powerful for him.

Rage was standing right behind the Coach no one had seen her. Shadow was baffled Rage was something more than anyone was expecting. She clearly had moved that fast and she had fast reflexes.

Coach: Ah! Don't do that. Well, well so you think your too tuff for him. I don't think so you haven't even seen his power yet. How do you know…

Rage: Because what I am.

Coach: We will see about that. Mica lets show off your powers.

Mica: With pleasure. You know Rage that my name isn't Mica for nothing.

An evil smile formed on his blue furry mouth. Black fingernails grew very long and they turned into a fiery substance. Oh, no it was…

Mica: Lava, that's right Rage lava.

Rage: Mica you don't want to do this.

Mica: If I want to be in the advance group I do.

Shadow was now furious. Rage obviously was trying to stop something huge from happening. He started move toward Mica but he was stopped by a dark blue hedgehog and a bright red fox.

The Red Fox: Where do you think you're going.

Shadow: To help her now let me go.

Shadow tried to pull away but the blue hedgehog was stronger than he thought.

The Blue Hedgehog: You're not going anywhere. No one is taking away our brother's chances of being in the advance group.

Shadow: Rage obviously dose not want to fight. Let me go this instant or am I going to have to hurt you.

Mica while all of this was going on what showing Rage what he could do with his powers. He could shout lava spears, spray it out his hands, and could move fast.

Mica was shooting spears at Rage when he heard that threat to his brothers and as well did Rage. She turned to face him.

Rage: Shadow?

The concern in Rage's face told him that she cared for him maybe attacking him would get her to fight.

Mica: Aw dose Rage care about Shadow. What if I…

Rage: You so much as touch him and you will have wished you hadn't

Rage's voice was as cold and sharp as ice shards. The edge of her voice made her sound almost evil. Her eyes were like piercing glass. Her hands were balled up and she was shaking a little trying to hold something back. Mica got a devilish grin on his face as he raised one finger of lava and shot a spear right at Shadow. It hit him directly in the arm. Before the brothers had time to even laugh Rage was next to them throwing right and left punches from her waist and powerful kicks. Every time the boys would try to strike or kick Rage would be out of the way or block them.

Shadow watched miserably as Rage faced the two boys. She was fast a fierce something he would have never expected. She was hitting them in certain areas too. She had been trained she was a martial artist. No wonder she didn't want to fight anybody she was scared of hurting someone. But she was doing it without a thought. now. As Shadow tried to get up he felt a strong hold on his arm and he was pulled into a choke just as Rage had dropped the red fox dead.

Mica: So your soft spot is for people you care about, someone who says they are your friend. Well how do you think your friend will like some new scars on his pretty little face.

As Mica said this, his hands and nails turned into lava and Mica brought them too close for comfort to Shadow's face.

Rage: Let him go don't you dare hurt him.

Mica smiled and inched his hand closer and closer to Shadow's face. Shadow could feel the heat radiating off Mica's hand. The only thing Shadow heard after that was a low growl he located the source. It was Rage she was bearing her fangs and her eyes…

Shadow: Rage...

It was true Hazel was slowing eating away at the moonlight grey/blue.

Rage: I know Shadow. Mica you have one last chance let him go or I can promise you the outcome of what is to happen will not be good.

Mica: I think I will take my chances.

Mica was about to touch his hand to Shadow's face. Until there was loud scream that broke his concentration.

Rage: NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**YAAAAY! chapter two is done! Thank you so much to teambella19 for the favorite and the follow and the only one who probably reads this story. I will continue it even for just you if you are the only one who reads it! Thank you so much please read and review still!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE! I am so excited that I got another review! Thank you FallenFan77 you are AMAZING! So just for you and tembella19 enjoy the story!**

* * *

Shadow was awe stuck as well as everyone else in the room. Rage was no longer there a new girl had replaced her. A female hedgehog with white fur and one long quill that just barely touched the floor. Her eyes… her eyes were a burning Hazel warm and sharp as the summer sun. She had shown fangs and she wore a blue kimono some type of black pants. In the sides of the pants were iron stubs with blood red material. Shadow had heard of these weapons before. It was a bladed fan.

The girl lunged out at Mica, she clawed his right eye and grabbed Shadow by the arm and jumped in the air. She jumped with grace to the ceiling and landed on one of the metal bars. She quickly pulled up Shadow and set him on her back and jumped off once more but this time it was on the ground and it was about 20 ft. from Mica.

?: I told you not to touch him Mica. I told you, you would not like the outcome. Well if you want to fight me so bad. Then you'll get your wish. You get to fight me but I have one question how far are you willing to go?

Her voice was like daggers in the air. It sent shivers down his spine and he looked at the girl once more and spoke softly.

Shadow: Rage?

That deep velvety voice, it sounded so hurt so filled with confusion. She took a deep breath and spoke to him.

Rage: Yes Shadow it is I, Rage.

She stepped out into the middle of the room and stood there with everyone baffled or awe struck.

Rage: Yes, take a good look at me. This is who I really am a monster. A half demon, half dog demon to be exact. Coach this is exactly why I did not want to fight and you pushed me into it any way.

Coach: I don't care you're going to fight. Mica get her.

Mica started to charge and Rage simply lowered her head. When Mica reached her she jumped out of the way. This continued for about three minutes. Soon Mica noticed that his older brother, the blue hedgehog had gotten up and was coming corner of the gym. Mica had gotten an idea and started to speak.

Mica: I get it you're not powerful at all you're just a Monster. That nobody will love nobody not ever. I sure you parents didn't want you either. I'm sure you were such a disappoint to your Father. He probably never loved you ever the minute he saw you.

As Mica was speaking his older brother was sneaking up behind Rage. When she landed she was unaware of the hedgehog near her and as Mica had spoke his last word the blue hedgehog had just enough time to grab Rage from behind and get a tight grip around her. Shadow instincts took control of him and with the speed of sound at his side he tackled the blue hedgehog with full force. Rage was dumbfounded and had little to register what was happening with Mica standing before her. She heard punches coming from one of the two but was too fearful to look who was delivering them. For fear that, Mica would attack her.

Rage: Shadow!?

Shadow: Don't worry about me. I have this punk under control.

Mica: You better watch your mouth. That punk is my brother.

Rage: Shut it Mica your wanted to fight me not Shadow me and to comment your statement. Mica you know NOTHING about my Father and you know NOTHING ABOUT ME. Or what I have went through to become what I am. The sacrifice I have had to make to keep my only family left safe. Why I can never be loved be another unless he is my Yang.

Mica: Like I said you're a monster.

Rage eyes burned with fire she lunged at Mica with all her might. Mica didn't have time to react. Rage pulled out her razor sharp nails she had basically mauled Mica in no time. When she was done she stepped back and looked at her once standing opponent. Mica was on the floor in agony and bleeding thru his new found wounds.

Rage: No…No I…I didn't …No

Rage was shaking her head back and forth and fell to her knees.

Rage: I knew …I knew this would happen and I let him get to me…and I did this. No No NOOOOO!

Rage went into a frenzy. She was changing back and forth. White light began to from around her and the ground shook. Everyone started to get scared someone had even pulled the fire alarm. They all started to exit the gym quickly as possible and the Coach didn't even look back he just ran. As for Mica his brothers had grabbed him and he was very much alive still just blacked out. By Coach's orders everyone was out the doors.

But one person was staying behind. Shadow knew he couldn't leave he had to stay he promised her. He started to head for underneath the bleachers of the gym. When for the second time someone had stopped him. This time is was a familiar red Echidna.

Knuckles: Come Shadow we have to go.

Shadow: I can't go I promised her I would be there for her and I intend to keep. It obvious she needs me right now. I need to do this Knuckles.

Knuckles: You love her don't you.

Shadow: Um…I guess I do. I realize more than ever now. Yes I do love her.

Knuckles: Alright Shads just make sure you come back alive.

Shadow: Will do and thanks Knux.

Knuckles: No prob bro. Now hurry.

They both nodded heads and with a quick smirk from Knuckles and a sprint by Shadow everyone was gone within a few seconds. After Rage had thought everyone left she started to realize what she had done and began to cry.

Rage: I knew that this would happen. Why… I still can't control myself why? Every time this happens and every single time I end up hurting someone.

Rage's sobs grew louder and Shadow could no longer stand to wait any more. He speed off out of the bleaches and stood just a few yards away from Rage.

Shadow: Rage.

Rage knew that voice instantly. It sounded upset, confused, and… concerned. She didn't turn to look at him she couldn't bear to see the look upon his face. She continued to cry but the frenzy and stopped somewhat and she was in her demon form.

Rage: Shadow why did you stay behind? It's not safe for you and I don't want you hurt. Now you know why I didn't say anything. Why I can't control my emotions and feelings very well. Mica was right I am just a monster that no one will love.

Shadow: Rage that's not true. You can't control what happened or how you feel about it.

Rage: But Shadow that's the thing I can't control my feelings for two reasons and that's what caused everything that happened.

Shadow: What are those two reasons?

Rage: The first one is that my feelings control when I change, because I was not made to control them someone else was. That is the other reason. My Yang is the only one that can control me. Shadow I can call upon my demon side whenever I need it. But it I accidently summon it with my emotion I got into a frenzy just like you saw earlier. And until I find my Yang I will always had to try and control myself. Always go thru the pain I went thru when I was turned into a demon. Constantly reminded of what I am and who I am destined to be.

Shadow looked at Rage with complete astonishment. He felt her pain and could hardly keep it to himself he walked closer to Rage and picked her up, and brought her into a hug and slowly let her crying come to a stop. When they were just small whimpers Shadow spoke one more trying to calm her.

Shadow: I told you I always be here for you and don't you ever forget it. Please don't cry any more Rage. I can't explain it…but your pain is my pain.

Rage froze at his last sentence. She scrambled through her memoires and realized something that would change her life forever. She stopped crying and looked at Shadow.

Rage: Shadow… that line.

Shadow: What line?

Rage: Shadow the sentence you just said. It is the phrase from the prophecy.

Shadow: Rage what are you talking about?

Rage: The Prophecy it came true…

Shadow: Rage before you go on…there is something I need to tell you.

Rage: What Shadow.

Shadow leaned in quickly and pressed his lips to Rage's. Rage was stunned by his actions but she quickly closed her eyes and began to kiss back. The kiss was timeless and could hold them forever. Shadow pulled Rage closer to deepen the kiss and Rage wrapped her arms around him. Then suddenly Rage felt a change run thru her body. She felt light as a feather. From her toes, it traveled up her body to the tips of her ears. What was happening was that white light had engulfed Rage once again only this time is was a happy feeling. Then the light turned red and began to grow brighter. At once it separated Shadow and Rage.

Shadow: Rage what is going on?

Rage: It's the prophecy Shadow. I believe you are my Yang. But it needs to know…I need to know that you are.

Shadow: How can I prove it too you?

Rage: I don't know Shadow. The prophecy says that you know that answer.

Shadow thinks about this for a second and then he finally figures out the major question. That he needed to know and answer. He knew what he had to do.

Shadow: Rage Yin Eval I love you and want to become you Yang. If I may I wish to show you how I can prove this.

Rage: Shadow I give you my permission.

Shadow walked over the Rage and pulled her close and whispered.

Shadow: I wish to control you demon side to take away your pain. To share whatever pain may come and to be by your side. I choose a kiss of my choice to control you demon side and that will forever keep you by my side.

Shadow leaned in once again and gave Rage a soft kiss. White spheres appeared and began to spiral around Rage and from her head to her feet. Rage slowly changed back into her Hedgehog form. When she was done she pulled away from Shadow and looked at him and awe and smiled. Bestowed upon his neck was what seemed like an ancient necklace. It was the other half of her necklace. It was her Yang after all. She smiled and took hold of the small pendent around his neck and spoke.

Rage: Shadow you are now my Yang.

Shadow: So does that mean that you or my Yin?

Rage: Yes Shadow I am and like you said the kiss of choice is the one that can change me. But now my emotional feelings do not control me, I can still call upon it if I need it. Your fate is sealed. You now feel my emotional pain and I feel your physical pain. We are together forever… oh and Shadow.

Shadow: Yes Rage?

Rage: I love you.

Shadow smiled this time and leaned closer.

Shadow: I love you too Rage.

Shadow leaned in to kiss Rage once again and for once in her life Rage felt happier than she had ever been. Shadow could here in the back of his head Maria cheering him on. They both forgot about these thoughts and just focused on the kiss. They stayed there for a while until the final bell rang.

* * *

**I Hope you guys enjoy it the next chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow early morning!**

**~Love Asha**


	4. Chapter 4

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH Here is Chapter FOUR! Thank you to teambella19 and FallenFan77 for their encouragement! Oh with the story **

**DISCLAMIER~ I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the character associated within their shows, games, or themes.**

**However I do own Rage Yin Eval, and Jac-Jac Marie...for now there will be more characters later!**

* * *

Months passed and Shadow, Rage and the rest of the Sonic crew was well underway in the school year. Shadow a Rage became closer and closer it seemed that Rage always had something new to show Shadow or the other way around. Shadow offered that Rage stay with him. Until he found out Rage was living in the woods and sleeping in her demon form the best she could. She had said she didn't want to buy a house because it would use up her money to quickly for as much as she traveled. Then he forced her to move in. She agreed on that note for she could understand his point in which he wanted her just to be safe.

Shadow was getting his bag for school on a Friday and asked Rage a simple question.

Shadow: So Rage want to run to school today?

Rage was in her bedroom atop the stairs as Shadow walked in and sat on the bed.

Rage: Actually Shadow I was wondering if we could walk to school today. I've got a weird feeling about today I can't put my finger on it. It just feels like something big is going to happen. I don't know but do you mind?

Shadow: Not at all I like to walk sometimes to enjoy the views on the way there.

Rage: Thank you Shadow:

Shadow: No problem.

Rage walked out to the bathroom and Shadow sighed. He knew that something big was going to happen today, that would change Rage's life. Another new student was coming to Shadow's high school. A girl that Rage had called her "sister", basically. Her childhood friend was coming. Shadow couldn't find the courage to tell Rage about it. His new powers with feeling Rage's emotions were taking long to master. He had a hard time trying to figure out which emotion was which because Rage was never judgmental of anyone and she was always so kind but when on rare occasions Mica got to her again.

Shadow looked at the ground he was glad that he did get his new found powers though. But he thought he could do without Rage's new one. Rage always got the pain he received. So she knew when he was in a fight with Sonic or if he was fighting crooks. Although the gang had started school, Sonic and Shadow still were the heroes of the town. Shadow smirked at himself at the thought of him being a hero. Never would have he had believed it.

Rage walked back into the room and Shadow could sense that she was really bothered by something. He knew what was going to happen today one way or another. So he decided that he could at least help her get the future events of the day off her mind by taking the walkway thru the woods to get to school. Shadow knew that was something that made Rage very happy. She had always appreciated the small joys of life. Like the beauty of the woods in Spring when everything just started to blossom. It taken Shadow awhile but he soon realized what she meant. It was such a nice thing to know that no matter what goes wrong in your life there is always going to be new life.

Every year all the plants got a chance to live then they die, but in the Spring, they get a new chance to start over and become even more beautiful than the first time. It was like a second chance in which every living creature deserved no matter what they did wrong. Everyone deserved a second chance. Rage was a strong believer in this Shadow had always wondered if she thought she deserved a second chance before she found him. Shadow spoke up after noticing that Rage was almost ready.

Shadow: Hey Rage why don't we take the path thru the woods to get to school.

Rage: Really Shadow?

That small twinkle in her eye whenever he suggested this route was absolutely breathtaking to Shadow. With a smile Shadow responded to Rage's question.

Shadow: Yes Rage I would love to go through the woods today.

Rage: Oh thank you Shadow that means so much to me. Alright I'm all packed you ready to go?

Shadow: Yep okay lets go.

Rage threw her bag on her shoulder and then the other. She walked a few steps a lightly kissed Shadow on the forehead and then pulled back and smiled a wide grin. She took a hold of Shadow's hand to pull him up to her height. Shadow smirked and pulled her close to him. A small hug was enough to make Rage feel so much better and Shadow new this. His new power was always on guard this hug had completely taken away her thoughts about today's future events. He could sense that she was perfectly happy and he could sense that love that she had for him. It was an extraordinarily strong love that seemed endless to Shadow. But then again that is how he felt about her.

Shadow pulled away and smiled he took Rage's hand and pulled her down the stairs thru the hall and into the living room. Even though Shadow didn't have a job he still had a fairly big house. He got it from the city as well as Sonic had gotten one. He let go and grabbed his binder and history book. Then they walked into the entry way and out the door.

Shadow and Rage walked side by side down the sidewalk looking for a flower. It was hard to tell that there was a dirt path behind the endless woods. So to find it Shadow had marked the path with a special flower a white Lilac. It was a stood there strong and proud, waiting for the next passing from Shadow and Rage. As Rage and Shadow passed the flower, some bushes, and a huge oak tree, there before them lay a long narrow path.

The path took three times as long to get to school but Shadow and Rage always made good time. There were certain reasons for that anyways. But today they had plenty of time to even walk the trail if they wanted too. Yet Shadow had decided to let Rage do something else. When he turn toward her Rage had taken off her backpack and was holding it out. She had a very shy expression on her face.

Rage: Shadow do you mind so?

Shadow: Not at all Rage. Come here Yin.

Rage: What for Shadow?

Rage walked over and set her bag on the ground. She looked up at Shadow being that he was almost a head taller than she was.

Shadow: Rage how would you, like to jump the path today.

Rage's eyes went wide and a smile appeared upon her face. Shadow smirk and the surprise and astonishment that Rage gave off from his suggestion

Rage: Really Shadow, you really mean it?

Shadow brought his hand up to her face and brushed a bang away from her eye. Then he slid his hand down her face, cupped it at her cheek, and looked right into her beautiful eyes.

Shadow: Of course I do Rage. I believe that today you deserve to jump the path if you wish. We left a little early so we have enough time to walk the path.

Rage had a smile that could make the world stop and stare for a while. Shadow could sense how happy she was now and then curiosity struck her feelings.

Rage: Would you like to ride?

Shadow: No thank you Yin I am good here on the ground I will keep up with you don't worry.

Rage: Ok Shadow thank you.

Shadow: You quiet welcome Yin.

Shadow pulled Rage closer into a hug and then kissed her. It was much easier than Shadow had thought it would be in the beginning to change Rage into her demon form. All he had do is choose the kiss in which would be given and think about her demon form. Then when he pulled away from Rage…and new hedgehog was standing there.

A pure white hedgehog with Hazel eyes stood before him. She had the most beautiful blue kimono on and her black bottoms with her red fans tucked away safely in her belt. This hedgehog looked fierce but Shadow just smiled.

Rage: What is it Shadow?

Her voice even changed it had more of an accent and it was much more musical.

Shadow: I just can't explain what it feels like to love a hedgehog so much and know that I am the one that can control her demon form.

Rage: Well you got me there I don't know what that feels like. Anyways we better get going.

Shadow: Yeah.

Shadow picked up Rage's bag and pulled it onto his other shoulder. Rage quickly stepped close to Shadow and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then just as quick she took a huge jump into the air. Shadow smirked and watched his love fly through the air. Rage always loved to jump, to feel the wind rush thru her longer quills and she was very acrobatic when she jumped to get different directions of the wind pushing on her. The first one was a back flip into a layout it was mesmerizing. Everything she did was in slow motion; Rage had said one time that this was possible because in her demon form she could deify the laws of gravity.

Shadow chuckled a little and started to jog. He started off light and got a little faster as Rage got more into her jumping. He started to make a workout out of it. Shadow would jump and kick a tree and the punch the next. As Shadow continued, his workout out Rage was really enjoying her jump. She landed on a treetop and used the recoil of the branch to send her back up this time it was a layout into Ariel then a front tuck and landed on a branch. As Rage jumps got more elaborate every thought in her mind disappeared. The only thing she felt now was the wind breathing thru her long quills and her clothing ripping through it. So Rage jumping thru the air Shadow decided the go ahead and get to the exit of the forest and wait for her there. He sped off at the speed of sound and within a few seconds Shadow was at the road right across the school.

He waited and sensed that Rage was extremely happy and content. There was not a one ounce of curiosity or negativity flowing in Rage's body. Knowing that Rage was fine, Shadow decided to stripped the bags from his shoulders and lay on the soft ground below him. A few minutes later Shadow had dosed off and was now sleeping quietly on the ground. Rage's jumped went on for about 15 minutes until she finally landed at the ending of the trail. When her bare feet touched the ground, she looked around and saw Shadow peacefully sleeping on the ground.

Rage smiled a then walked swiftly over to Shadow and sat down next to him. She knew that they had half and hr or so until school started. She watched Shadow's chest rise and fall with his breathing. Rage's burning eyes ran up and down his body and finally ending at his face. His soft muzzle and beautiful hues of red that he bared on his elegant quills, when he was awake he looked almost scary. But now looking at him while he was asleep he almost looked happy and peaceful. Rage giggle and little and Shadow's ears perked up and one eye opened to find his love sitting next to him. He smirked and then closed he eye again. They sat there for a while then Rage took a hold of Shadow's hand and concentrated on his life force.

When Shadow noticed something weird was going on after Rage had grabbed a hold of his hand he began to stir again. Rage quickly let go of him to ensure he did not know what had just happened. When Shadow fully awoke, Rage smiled and helped pull him up into a sitting position. For some reason Shadow felt good not just good he felt amazing. Better than he had ever felt in his life. He gave a curious look to Rage and she only returned the look back to him and then he grabbed Rage's arm and pulled her close into a hug.

Rage: Really now?

Shadow: Yes really.

Rage: Well Shadow the Hedgehog, do you mind changing me back to normal before we head off to school?

Shadow: Yes I would

Shadow leaned in a thought in his mind that this was his kiss of choice, he thought about Rage as her normal form, and when he pulled away, there was normal beautiful violet Rage. Rage's eyes opened and they mesmerized Shadow once again and little did Shadow know that Rage was caught up his eyes as well. Then Rage closed her eyes and got up quickly.

Rage: Come on Shadow we better get going or we are going to be late.

Shadow: Right lets go.

They got up and walk across the road to the school and through the double doors to find their friends sitting at the lobby tables together. Hand in hand, they moved over the tables and sat across from each other Shadow by Knuckles and Rage next to Amy. It was ten minutes before school and everyone was talking about what their plans for spring break was next weekend. Little did Rage know that this Friday was about to change the rest of her life forever.

A long lost white and violet hedgehog was getting her schedule for her first day here.

Class Bell: Bring

Rage, Shadow, and the rest of the gang got to their lockers and first class had begun.

Class Bell: Bring

On the way in Rage had the most painfully disturbed look on her face and Shadow could sense the feelings she was giving off. He was sure everyone could tell just by her facial expression. She shook her head a bit and then sat down in her seat next to Shadow. He leaned over his seat to question her.

Shadow: Rage what's wrong?

Rage: I don't know Shadow just like this morning I have this weird feeling that something is going to happen. It my instincts and they will not leave me alone. Maybe if I draw I can get my mind off it.

Rage pulled out her sketchbook and pencil and stated to draw someone it was to early in the drawing to tell who it was. While this was going on the Teacher was saying something that Rage was trying to block out.

Teach: All right class we have a new student today I would appreciate it if you all gave her a warm welcome and do not judge her because of her history. Come in Miss.

A taller girl walked in, she was a white hedgehog, and she had the same violet highlights in her bangs, and quills as Rage's color of her fur. She had blue-green eyes, she wore an orange sleeveless fitted shirt, and dark blue ripped jeans. She also wore black fingerless gloves and black shoes with green diagonal strips on them.

?: Hey my name is Jac-Jac Marie and thank you so much for accepting me into your school….

As soon as that name was said Rage's head shoot straight up and Shadow was watching Rage carefully and was using his powers from Rage to understand what was going on. Jac-Jac noticed and she stopped talking midsentence and stared at the young girl blankly. Rage spoke up her voice was so quiet and sound almost hurt.

Rage: Jac-Jac…

* * *

**Oh my gosh Jac-Jac has returned! HEHE Please read and review! Sorry these chapters are getting shorter XP I am going to work on that**

**~Love Asha**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO Here is chapter 5! I eally hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you to all my viewers and a special thanks the FallenFan77, NalieSummerDreamer, and RosaPompadour!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Jac-Jac quickly scanned the girl she was utterly confused until she saw the Yin necklace on her chest. Jac-Jac's eyes went wide and gasped, she put her hand on the locket around her neck.

Jac-Jac: Rage…it that really you?

Rage's smile got so big she was almost in tears. Shadow was almost overwhelmed with just Rage's feelings she was so happy and she had so much love Shadow felt his body was going to explode. Rage ran to Jac-Jac and threw her arms around her in an embracing hug. Rage had a few tears flow out her eyes and Jac-Jac was almost sobbing and she was laughing.

Shadow could tell that the two had some type of deep connection and they even looked alike. Shadow could tell that Jac-Jac's highlights were the same color of Rage's fur. They also looked similar in their faces. Their noses were the same and they both had longer lashes. After a minute or so the teacher spoke up.

Teacher: Please Miss Eval you can work out you're at home problems later.

They two girls pulled away and Jac-Jac turned away from the class and waited for a second then Rage spoke up.

Rage: Ok sir. Well would you please excuse us for the rest of the day and free homework pass for Jac-Jac and me. Oh and Shadow too.

Teach: Sure you can Rage here let me write passes for all of you and here are your homework passes. All right you all are excused run along now have a good weekend.

Shadow: Rage what is…

Rage: Ask later grab my stuff and come on before he comes around.

Knuckles: Hey, what about me?

Rage: Sorry Knux I'm out of time I will make it up to ya. Hurry Shadow.

Shadow, doing as he was told, grabbed Rage's stuff and sped out the door and Jac-Jac walked out the door with her head down. Rage held her arm on the way there. When they were a ways down the hallways Jac-Jac took a huge breath and then looked up and at Rage.

Jac-Jac: We are good he shouldn't remember what he did without someone telling him.

Rage: Good alright lets go then.

Shadow: Hold on Rage what is going on?

Rage: It ok Shadow I promise we will be fine, but we need to get to our house.

Jac-Jac: Your house Rage what are you talking about.

Rage: Ha-ha-ha come on people I will explain to both of you when we get home.

Shadow: All right, Jac-Jac hop on and Rage bridal style we can get faster if I run.

Jac-Jac hopped onto Shadow's back and Rage crawled into Shadow's arms.

Rage: Shadow don't go to fast

Shadow just smirked and burst out the doors of the school down the road, turn left few yards down and the house on the right. When they got inside and to the living room Shadow sat down on the love seat, Rage sat on the floor in front of him, and Jac-Jac sat in the chair across from him.

Shadow: Rage what is going on? How did ya… why did ya… when did ya…

Rage: Clam down Shadow it's not like you have skipped school before.

Shadow: I know but I have never been caught if I do, but to get permission is a whole new thing for me.

Rage: Its ok Shadow. You remember the first day I came to school and I told you how Jac-Jac and me were best friends almost sisters. Well there is a reason for that. Shadow what you have just witnessed was Jac-Jac's special power. She is a mind reader and mind controller, but here comes the catch; Jac-Jac can't talk while she is controlling someone. A person that has been chosen will have to be the spokesperson to give out commands and well that hedgehog would be me Shadow. I am the only one in the world that can be her spokesperson.

Shadow: Wow that's hard to understand, though I can understand why you would feel like sisters then at the least best friends.

Rage: Yes and to clear up one thing she can't read thought only their memories.

Shadow: Ok then I think I understand somewhat as to what happened.

Rage: Good.

Rage looked over got a weird feeling that seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't place it. It was a vibe not a feeling at all a vibe. She remembered what that meant.

Rage: Jac-Jac what question did you have for me.

Jac-Jac: What did you mean by "our" house when you spoke to Shadow.

Rage: Jac-Jac a lot has happened since we have been apart as you can tell.

Jac-Jac: I would say it has. Is he whom I think he is?

Rage: Yes Jac-Jac he is and you understand what else that means.

Jac-Jac: Yes I know what else it means and I am very proud of you Rage. But I would like to know a little bit about Shadow.

Rage: Right, Shadow do you mind if Jac-Jac scans through you quickly?

Shadow: No go ahead

Shadow sat there on the couch and Jac-Jac did the same in her chair. She only closed her eyes and for a few moments, it was silence. Shadow was uneasy about this for some reason, he felt as if he was giving his whole life story over to her without a second thought. When Jac-Jac finally opened her eyes she took and deep breath and smiled. She had the same smile as Rage and Shadow noticed that Jac-Jac had fangs too, but only two not the full set.

Jac-Jac: Well Shadow the hedgehog I am glad you have been chosen as the Yang for Rage. Telling by your past and present events, you can really relate to some things with Rage. Not to mention you're really cute and in addition, your darker personality you put off is much different from your inside. You two are exactly the opposites. I never thought this is what the gods intended by the Yin and Yang.

Shadow: How do you know about my personality?

Rage: Shadow by being able to see memories, she has seen the first day I came to school from your point of view. Therefore, she knows your personality from the way you acted towards me.

Shadow: All right, I think I understand now.

Rage: Good, now my turn to ask questions. Jac-Jac tell me what happened to you after you left.

Jac-Jac: Okay well it started when I arrived at the orphanage.

**_~ Jac-Jac's Past~_**

Jac-Jac: Goodbye Kim.

The small hedgehog came up to give her friend a hug. The bunny named Kim was sobbing because of the moving of one of her best friends. Jac-Jac squeezed tightly and let not one tear slip from her eyes. She unwrapped the younger child's arm and then moved on to her Sensei. Jac-Jac bowed and kept her eyes down at the ground.

Jac-Jac: Thank you Sensei for all my training.

Then something remarkable happened, her Sensei had put a hand on her shoulder and Jac-Jac looked up. Then he pulled her into a small hug and spoke.

Sensei: It had been a great honor teaching you and I will continue training with you, child. I will make visits to your new home for a few days or so for training. Every two weeks I will come.

Jac-Jac: Thank you Sensei.

Sensei: You are very welcome child.

Jac-Jac let go and went on to her final two hedgehogs. There was a taller hedgehog except he was a Dog demon. His name was Inyu with his fire rat kimono and his black bottoms. His white fur and black tips were moving gracefully with the wind and his Hazel eyes were very fierce and horrify at first. But Jac-Jac could tell the softness and care he had in them. He stood there hands hanging down by his side and violet hedgehog in front of him. Her only other best friend in the world Rage Yin Eval. Inyu walked around Rage and up to Jac-Jac.

Inyu: Hey Half-pint I'm going to miss you.

Jac-Jac: Really you will miss me?

Inyu: I sure will and I believe that Rage, Kim and I have a small gift for you.

Jac-Jac: What?

Inyu calmed Kim down and pulled her over with Rage and himself. The three walked Jac-Jac over to the ancient white cherry blossom tree.

Rage: Jac-Jac I had Inyu go to the farthest forests and to the darkest caves so we may give this to you.

In Rage's hand lay a pure gold chain and heart shaped locket. On the outside it was in crested with red rubies and diamonds.

Jac-Jac: Guys this is beautiful. Thank you so much.

Rage: The gift is not done, open the locket Jac-Jac.

Jac-Jac opened the locket with a click and gasped. She didn't hold back this time she let the tears flow. On the inside of her locket was a picture of her mother on one side then on the other was a picture of Rage, Kim, Maro, Robbin, and Inyu. She looked up to see that Maro and Robbin had just shown up. They were all smiling at her and she smiled back. They all gave a group hug then some individual ones. After everyone was gone…well almost every one. The last one there was a silky gray wolf with bright orange eyes and four bangs that hung in front of his eyes. A tan muzzle with one white fang hanging out of his mouth and his white chest fur poking out from his shirt, he smiled at Jac-Jac.

Robbin knew he loved this girl and if nothing else knew he wanted her to be his friend. He walked to her and gave her a hug.

Robbin: Thank you for being a good friend to me Jac-Jac.

Jac-Jac: Your welcome Robbin.

Then whispering so quietly that only Jac-Jac could hear him Robbin spoke.

Robbin: And Jac-Jac you will always be my angle, to me.

Jac-Jac just gasped and had a small blush on her face. She pulled away and just stared at Robbin mouth ajar and utterly stunned. Robbin just smiled back, then a horn blared, and Jac-Jac turned away without another word. She gave one last wave to her friends practically family and stepped into the black car.

The drive to the orphanage was long and tiring. Jac-Jac had the hardest time staying awake it was almost unbearable. Finally she decided to let sleep take over. She drifted off within a few seconds and was dreaming. Memoires of her friends and her mother started to cloud her dreams she was just about to hug her mother once again. Until the car slammed on the breaks and the doors opened and closed loudly. That woke Jac-Jac up enough to grab her bag and open the door slowly. When she was fully awake, they were reaching a dull old motel. The two men that had picked Jac-Jac up walked further on and inside the ghost like building.

When they reached the inside, an older woman was there, standing at a desk that was too short for her. She had sharp green eyes with bright red glasses with a slender button nose below them. Her hair was snow white tied up in a bun on her head and as Jac-Jac reached her she watched as the woman's bony hands reached for a pen. While the elder flipped thru the papers slowly, Jac-Jac took a seat by the table. She waited for a while and then an idea formed in her mind.

She made sure no one was looking at her and then quickly scanned thru the old woman memories and foresaw her future as well. Jac-Jac snapped out of her trance as soon as she saw the coming day's events. The fragile woman was more than a hundred years old whom had never married or had children. That is why she had started the orphanage so she could still have kids. However, the next day was going to be her last unless she changed her mind or was given a clue.

Jac-Jac had to warn her about her walk. Every day the woman had walked to a cliff with a peach tree near it, to pay respects to her younger brother whom had died in a fire at a young age. Little did she know that tomorrow's walk would be her last, unless someone guided her in the right direction.

Older woman: Miss Jac-Jac would you please come here?

Jac-Jac: Yes, miss…?

Miss Mia: Miss Mia child now let me show you to your room you will be staying in. I have tried to put you in with a roommate but no one here is the same age. I am sorry so you have your own room and…ah here we are.

Miss Mia's voice was soft and gentle like a small innocent child's voice. She walked slower but she was still mobile for her age. She opened the door and walked inside the huge room. Jac-Jac walked swiftly in behind her, set her stuff on the bottom bunk bed, and then turned around to assure Miss Mia that she was fine.

Miss Mia: All right then darling make yourself at home, dinner will be ready in an hour. That should give you enough time to unpack and welcome to your new family Jac-Jac I am sure everyone will be so excited to see you tonight.

Jac-Jac: Thank you Miss Mia…um Miss Mia before you leave.

Miss Mia: Yes child?

Jac-Jac: Well I don't mean to sound rude or disrespectful but instead of talking your walk tomorrow…would you mind showing me around?

Miss Mia: Well um… I guess I could do that it would be alright I suppose.

Jac-Jac: Thank you Miss Mia you're doing a very good thing around here I am glad to be a part of it.

Miss Mia: Your quite welcome child, we'll see you in an hour.

Jac-Jac: Okay.

Jac-Jac spent the next hour unpacking, feeling much better now that the Miss Mia's chances of surviving were much more in favor of her living. Jac-Jac lay on the bed waiting for a bell to ring, she thought about what Robbin had said right before she left that day. That she would always be his angel or something of that matter. Why had he said that, was the question that was drilling deeper and deeper into her head. She pounder this for only a little longer because the bell for dinner had rang. Jac-Jac dragged herself out of bed.

She ate dinner and met all of the new kids she was now living with and all of them were at least four to eight years older than her. Quickly one of the teenaged groups took a disliking to our small seven-year-old Jac-Jac. Being the youngest child to ever come to the orphanage was the hardest thing ever. But it made our little hedgehog stronger. The group of teens picked on Jac-Jac nonstop throughout her life.

One day when she was training with her Sensei, she asked what she should do about the group of boys and girls that were causing trouble. Her sensei told her to just walk away or just smile at them and not say a word. Jac-Jac tried Sensei's first suggestion first and see how it went. It worked quite well until the group moved toward physical abuse toward her. Jac-Jac then decided it was time to try the second suggestion recommended by her Sensei. She just smiled at them and when they came for her she defended herself and took out the whole group within minutes. When they got up they agreed to not tell Miss Mia about this as long as they stopped picking on Jac-Jac and Jac-Jac never to pick a fight with them a again. Which in other words was just a silly add on to the agreement since Jac-Jac did not pick the fight.

Life went on and Miss Mia and Jac-Jac became very close. Every day Jac-Jac would walk with Miss Mia to her brother's grave and pay respects with her. It had been five years since Jac-Jac had moved to the orphanage and she was having a rough life with the orphanage already being so poor. Nevertheless, Jac-Jac always found some happiness in her new life. Then randomly one mourning Miss Mia asked Jac-Jac a very specific question.

Miss Mia: Jac-Jac do you remember the first day you came here.

Jac-Jac: Yes I do.

Miss Mia: Do you remember how you asked me to show you around the building the next day instead of going on this lengthy walk.

Jac-Jac: Yes Miss Mia I do.

Miss Mia: How did you know I took a walk every day?

Jac-Jac stopped walking and pondered in her head whether she should tell her old friend or not about her special powers. Jac-Jac shifted her feet then looked up at her friend, Miss Mia had the most curious face with a hint of anxiety. Jac-Jac smiled then took hold of Miss Mia's arm.

Jac-Jac: Miss Mia can you keep a secret?

Miss Mia: I'm sure I can.

Jac-Jac: Well Miss Mia I have a special power…I can read people's minds kind of. You see I can only read the person's memories or past, present, and… future events.

Miss Mia: Well what does that have to do with that day?

Jac-Jac: Thing is I looked into your memories and saw your past and present events. I saw your brother's death, I saw you open the orphanage, and I seen that you took a walk every day to your brother's grave.

Miss Mia: Okay go on.

Jac-Jac: Well I foresaw your future events of the next day… Miss Mia if you would have gone of that walk you would have never come back.

Miss Mia: What do you mean Jac-Jac?

Jac-Jac: What I am saying is there was a storm that very day at the sight of your brother's gave. I saw you there alone; you started to head back when unexpectedly a lightning bolt hit the Peach tree near the grave. It split the tree into two and it twisted and cracked. You stood there baffled and then the tree gave one last ear-splitting crack, then it fell. You were underneath it and couldn't move it time from being crushed beneath its great weight.

Miss Mia: Oh great gods child you saved my life.

Jac-Jac: That wasn't the only time that has happened Miss Mia. When you started your walks again I foresaw demons trying to attack you and that's why I started to go with you.

Miss Mia: But child I never saw the demons how did you stop them.

Jac-Jac: Miss Mia there is more to my powers than just mind reading. I can also control someone's a mind and body with my powers as well. What I did was when you would say your prays and give flowers or other offerings I would turn around and control the demon that was trying to attack you and have them run the other direction. It got increasingly hard without a spokes person, but I managed.

Miss Mia had the oddest expression on, she looked down and a tear slipped from her eye onto the soft earth.

Jac-Jac: Miss Mia don't cry there is no reason to be upset.

Miss Mia: Jac-Jac I am not upset…I am crying out of happiness. It has been such a blessing to have a wonderful child like yourself brought to me. Of all the people the gods chose me to be the one to raise you. That is not how it happened, the gods know of everyone's secrets and powers. They sent you here to protect me; I believe that they thought I did well a deed and they sent you to me to ensure my safety. Child you have been a Protector for the gods for quite some time now.

Jac-Jac: What is a Protector?

Miss Mia: A Protector is a child chosen at birth by the gods to protect people in their life as they grow up but it is only one person at a time. Yet there are only five chosen ones in the world at once and they all know each other somehow or they can even be family. Do you know anyone else that would be a Protector child?

Jac-Jac: My friends could be. Kim Orchaid could be one, Then Inyu…I know Inyu is one of them he has to be. Every day he risks his life for his little sister Rage. Then Robbin and Maro could be one as well.

Miss Mia: Slow down child whom are these people.

Jac-Jac took out the gold locket that hung on her chest by a frail chain. She clicked the diamond and ruby locket open to show Miss Mia her friends.

Miss Mia: Jac-Jac this is a beautiful locket were ever did you find such a precious item?

Jac-Jac: Miss Mia it was my departing gift from my friends. Rage my friend who felt like my little sister, had her brother Inyu travel across Japan to make it for me. See here look… little hedgehog here who is violet and has blue eyes well that is Rage. Then me in the middle next to me is Kim ...and behind Rage and me is Robbin the gray wolf with bright orange yes. Next to him is his younger brother Maro the wolf with the soft gray eyes. Then lastly in the back is Inyu, Rage's older brother, he is the one with hazel eyes and white fur with black tips.

Miss Mia: Jac-Jac you have beautiful friends. I am glad that I have you though come let us hurry back for dinner.

Jac-Jac: Right let us go.

As Jac-Jac got older as well as Miss Mia, they grew closer than ever. Jac-Jac was now 15 and in Japan was old enough to go out on her own. She had fully been trained in her style of Karate and was officially a black belt, and it was the week before Jac-Jac's departure. Miss Mia was now 112 years old and was getting weaker and weaker by the months. The day before Jac-Jac was leaving she went into Miss Mia's bedroom since she had be absent at breakfast. She found the elder laying in her bed arms crossed over her chest a white rose in her hand. She also had a smile on her face, but she was not breathing.

Jac-Jac fell to her knees beside the bed a wept for a while until someone came by and told them what had happened. The funereal was small and there was no more kids left at the orphanage, but a few of them came to pay their respects. Jac-Jac was the last to leave and as she stood at Miss Mia's grave, she prayed to the gods that demons would not harm her body or soul. That she may rest in her endless sleep in peace and with a pure heart.

Jac-Jac traveled to a fro for a year in Japan she meet very many couples and nice people whom she missed now and again. Like Ashlie and Justin the couple by the shrine and beautiful lake. The young teen Maria and her family whom had been very generous. Jac-Jac in that year had worked up enough money to buy to more outfits and one plane ticket to America. She was on her way there in hope to find her long lost friends Kim and Rage at the least. Jac-Jac could not ever get a good internet connection with her homes in Japan so she needed somewhere to start and have internet. Jac-Jac had one other interesting talent in technology. She was a very skilled hacker at computers and such.

When Jac-Jac reached America, she brought everything her friends had left behind at the old dojo. She traveled from city to city repeatedly. She always lived on the streets she worked all the time but never for very long. Most of the time is was two or three jobs at a time. When she did get time, off she would go to the library and one day she found one of her friends. Kim Orchaid had an e-mail address and from then on out Jac-Jac and Kim were in constant contact. They never wanted to lose contact again. Life went on and Jac-Jac had gotten enough money for a laptop and internet for herself. Although she only ate one meal a day at school, she still survived and thrived in school.

She stayed in a couple homes across America. Such as a couple named Tori and Beck also and elder in California Miss Lily, but she mostly lived on the streets. That's how she learned to survive in an urban area. She moved from school to school, was constantly tired, and was still getting now where in her search for Rage and her brother. She was always being picked on at school and she could never find a powers school either. Until she heard of Shadow and Rage's school and decided, she might be accepted there. That lead up to the day of finding Rage. Now being in America only one year, Jac-Jac was now 17, had made contact with Kim, found a power's school, and found her long lost friend Rage.

* * *

**I Hope you all enjoyed the story I will be posting the next chapter very shortly! Please Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX IS HERE!**

**This is one of my favorite chapters I hope you all enjoy it!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**_~Present Day~_**

As Jac-Jac finished her story, Rage had an emotionless facial expression on. She looked up at Jac-Jac and smiled.

Rage: Jac-Jac I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I wish I could have prevented it more than anything. However, I am so glad that you're here now safe and sound.

Jac-Jac: Me too and if it is all right with your brother I would really appreciate it if I could live here with you.

Rage did not respond she simply looked down and a tear slipped out and ran down her cheek. Shadow, while listening to Jac-Jac's story, was leaning back on the loveseat, arms crossed, and eyes closed. Until that is Rage's emotions hit Shadow all at once, he opened his eyes and looked down at Rage to see the tear fall to the floor. He quickly knelt beside Rage one hand on her back and the other on her furthest arm. He had her face him and she sniffled a little and then Shadow brought her close into his lap to hold her to keep her comfort.

Rage: Jac-Jac to understand what has happened you need to go thru all my memories it is much easier to show, than explain.

Jac-Jac: All right then.

Jac-Jac got up walked over to Rage sat in front of her, then Jac-Jac grabbed Rage's hand and looked down. It only took a few minutes before Jac-Jac found what she was looking for. After Jac-Jac looked up everyone was silent for a couple moments. The person to break the silence was Rage with a quiet voice.

Rage: Jac-Jac now you understand what has happened.

Jac-Jac: I could have never even imagined that something like that would happen to him Rage. I am so sorry how long has it been since you last saw him?

Rage: About a week after the ceremony is when we were split apart and I haven't seen him since. The only way I know he is alive is his sent from his sword, but the last year something is wrong. The sent is getting weaker and weaker still. This means something has happened or is happening to him. Jac-Jac he went to kill off …Kutan, when he left me and he stopped writing me when I got to America.

Rage looked up now and straight into Jac-Jac's eyes. Though Rage's own were filling with tears and signs of regret, sadness, loneliness.

Rage: Jac-Jac I am so afraid he is going too…

Jac-Jac: Rage listen to me, your brother is not I repeat is not going to die when I just got here. You already had a two losses in your life, I'm not about to just let there be a third. Do you remember when we were little and Kim, you, possibly Inyu, Robbin and Maro?

Rage: Yes, we were The Demons, but that was because Inyu was a demon and I was destined to be one and the rest of you would slay demons when we would help the town village.

Jac-Jac: Right Rage and I think it is about time they got back together at least the three girls. We need to save your brother and soon I don't care how much trouble he is in. You, him, Kim , Robbin, and Maro are all I have left and I don't plan on loosing anyone else.

Jac-Jac stood up with a firm look in her eye and her fists balled up as she walked outside mumbling to herself.

Shadow: What is wrong with her Yin?

Rage: Like I said Shadow, the day her mother died was hard on her and when my father died was hard for all of us. Inyu was always the one that kept us together he was like the big brother of all of us. Any of us would go insane if we knew he was in trouble.

Shadow: He must be an amazing older brother.

Rage just smiled and looked up at Shadow with a little glint of happiness in her eyes.

Rage: He was much more than that, he was an astonishingly remarkable brother and such a wonderful person even to those who hated our kind.

Shadow: You mean Half-demons or demons in general.

Rage: Half demons, you see Shadow demons only accept demons and well regulars only liked regulars. But there were a few that were different like my parents. But Half-demons are not usually accepted by anyone because they were only half demon or only half regular. So no one wanted them except their parents. That's another reason Inyu sent me here to America because I wouldn't be judged because I was a Half-demon but that I was actually part demon instead. It was a much better life here than it was in Japan but I believe now that Japan is mostly half-demon.

Shadow: He seems to really care for you Rage. Rage why did Inyu you send you here by yourself? Why didn't he come with you to America?

Rage: The day my Father died hit Inyu hard, he stayed because he was going to kill our families worst enemy since before my Father's great, great grandfather ,was born. This feud between the Eval and Kutan has been in Japan since ancient history. Kutan is someone everyone even the Gods despise.

At the end of her sentence, Jac-Jac walked back into the house and sat back down in her chair. She looked at the couple sitting before her and she closed her eyes to catch up on what she missed while she was gone. When she opened her eyes, looked at Rage, and then asked her question.

Jac-Jac: Rage I really am sorry about you family feud and I know how it has hurt your family. However, I can't shake the feeling that Kutan has something to do with this.

Rage: Jac-Jac that is impossible the Kutan Clan has never extended outside of Japan.

Jac-Jac: Rage you left before you could know what has happened. The Kutan Clan has extended outside of Japan it is now all over the world they are looking for what your immediate family called "The other". He has put the search worldwide because he is desperate to find him or her. The reason being for this is that he or she will be the key in taking down the Eval family and yet he cannot find "The other".

Rage: I remember that myth about our family that Inyu and me have another sibling but no one but our father knew. He never told us for fear that we would expose it too quickly.

Jac-Jac: I don't know Rage maybe, I just wish I would have seen Kutan once so I could read his memoires then I could find out for sure if he has anything to do with this.

Rage: Jac-Jac maybe you can. Can you see memoires thru a picture?

Jac-Jac: Yes. Why?

Rage: Hold on I'll be right back.

Rage got up walked out of the living room to the hallway, up the stairs and to her room. She was digging thru her closet, looking for a box, when Shadow speed up to the room and sat on her bed arms crossed eyes closed.

Shadow: Rage this is a lot for me to comprehend but I am truly trying to understand. But your emotions are flying off the walls and I can't grasp exactly what you are feeling. Right now that only thing that I am for sure about it that your more than extremely upset. I 'm getting a hint of hatred and anger, but they are so little that I can hardly sense them. Rage I don't know if this will work but I do understand you feelings more than anyone. Even without using my power.

Rage finally found the picture, stood up walked over the bed and sat down beside Shadow.

Rage: Shadow I completely understand why you don't get any of this. It is very hard to grasp as you said but I am afraid that this day is only going to get worse and more confusing even for me.

Shadow looked at Rage to try to realize what she meant but nothing was making any sense. He looked down and sighed but only for a moment until Rage put her soft hand on sleek quills to bring his attention back to her.

Rage: I am sorry Shadow that I am not making any sense but I need you now more than ever to trust me. You know that I trust you with everything and I need you to do the same for me. Shadow I love you, you know that, and if you cannot take not understanding anything anymore then you could take a run.

Shadow: Thank you Rage and I do trust you with everything. I will try my best to keep up.

Rage smiled, then gave Shadow a quick peck on the cheek and swiftly walked downstairs to the living room with Jac-Jac. Shadow only thought for a few minutes before he felt Rage's emotions kick in it was sadness, fear, and worry. Shadow bolted downstairs only to find a horrific seen lying before him. Jac-Jac had fallen off the chair and was now in a fetal position. She looked like she had the flu with chills, coughing, and was already sweating. Rage was on the floor in front of the couch that was closest to Shadow. Rage noticed that Shadow had come down and looked at him with a face full of complete and utter surprise.

Shadow: Rage what happened?

Rage: Well Jac-Jac said she could use this and she went into her normal trance. But unless this is new it isn't normal she should be just fine. Ahhhh...

Rage fell to the ground instantly and started the same thing Jac-Jac was. The emotional pain she was giving off was more than Shadow could handle. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees screaming in pain. With what strength he could find, Shadow crawled over to Rage

Shadow: Rage what is going on… ahh I can't take this your connected to Jac-Jac and your connected to me. Rage how do I stop this…Rage…RAGE! Ahhhhh!

Rage: Shadow…

Shadow: Rage help me.

Rage: Shadow…take me to Jac-Jac.

Shadow nodded his head, he picked up Rage with what little strength he could muster and walked over to Jac-Jac. Each step he took he grew weaker, the pounding in his mind and pain he felt throughout his body was unfathomable. When he was only a few more steps, away Shadow couldn't withstand it much longer. He took one more step and fell to his knees with Rage still in his arms. He started to black out, his vision, willpower were fading rapidly, and with one last try he inched himself forward. He started to fall, when he let Rage roll out of his arms hoping it was enough to stop this.

Shadow lay there face down, breathing heaving his vision fading in and out. As Shadow passed out from sheer pain and exhaustion, Rage arose herself enough to crawl to her suffering friend. Once she reached her, Rage intertwined her fingers with Jac-Jac and touched her head against Jac-Jac's head. Then the shaking, panting, sweating, everything stopped, Shadow opened eyes enough see the unspeakable. After moment, the girl's eyes went completely white. Their heads shot up and as they did, bright white light escaped their mouths and eyes. Only for a few moments then a flash of blue light filled the room and the last thing Shadow saw was Rage reaching for both Shadow and Jac-Jac's hand. Then he blacked out.

Rage focused as much as she could on what life force she had left. When she had both Shadow and Jac-Jac's hand, she matched her heart rate with her friend's. The next thing Jac-Jac and Shadow knew, they were standing up without a flinch and all the pain was gone. Shadow had felt this feeling before earlier this morning while he was napping outside the school. He felt great, amazing, wonderful he couldn't explain it then he heard Jac-Jac yelling at Rage. He watched as Rage moved in agony on the floor while Jac-Jac was yelling.

Jac-Jac: Rage! I told you when we were little to never ever do that!You weren't strong enough then and I don't know if your...

Jac-Jac saw Shadow and her eyes went wide and her mouth ajar.

Jac-Jac: Oh my gods Rage please wake up, say something please anything… Rage.

Shadow: Jac-Jac what is going on?

Jac-Jac: I don't understand why she even dose this. Well Shadow since Rage is part demon she had certain powers that we can't explain. Like this power, it allows her to heal people that she feels deeply connected to. Then she matches her pulse to theirs, she uses her own life force and her pulse to heal that person. It's an amazing thing to watch if you're not the one she is healing and she found out about this power before she ever went thru the ceremony to become a demon in the first place.

Shadow: What does that have to do with it now?

Jac-Jac: Well when she was little and did this she would pass out and almost die on us. She was blacked out for almost days at a time Shadow.

Shadow: But she is only blacked-out now.

Jac-Jac: Shadow she has never done two hedgehogs before ever, it could be weeks before she ever wakes up if she hasn't died yet!

* * *

**AHHHH NO RAGE DON'T DIE! Stay with to see what happens next! Please read & review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no words except...Live RAGE LIVE!**

* * *

Shadow's eyes went wide and he was speechless, not knowing what to say back to Jac-Jac. Shock was the only word that anybody could use to describe the way Shadow felt. Shadow was in a daze he physical state felt great, but mentally he thought he was going insane. All of a sudden, he felt his heart beat even harder than it usually did. He stopped for a second and the next thing he knew Rage was already waking up and trying to talk to Jac-Jac. Shadow rushed to Jac-Jac's side to help with Rage up and tried to make out what she was saying to Jac-Jac.

Rage: Jac… Jac-Jac is that you.

Jac-Jac: Yes, Rage. Rage, how are you talking, you just used one your godly…unexplainable powers

Was it the slip of the tongue or just a mistake as to what Jac-Jac thought Rage's special power was? Either way Jac-Jac obviously knew something else about Rage that she wasn't telling anybody. Shadow made a face that Jac-Jac thought meant he was really ticked by something. However, no he was not he was thinking about what Jac-Jac had just said. While Rage was finally stirring completely awake Jac-Jac mouthed the words ' I will tell you later.' and they both put their attention back to Rage.

Shadow: Rage are you ok?...Rage please speak to me.

Rage: Shadow…Yes I'm fine uh my head uhhh.

Shadow: You're not fine are Rage, tell me the truth.

Rage: I will be fine Yang uh.

Jac-Jac: Rage why did you do that you and I both know you were not strong enough for that or so I thought.

Rage: Jac-Jac did you forget that I am a full half-demon now. I have more life force than I can handle sometimes. That's why I am already awake and why I only have a headache and not some more life threatening problem.

Jac-Jac: I know but you weren't in your half demon from when we were linked were you?

Rage sat there quietly and looked down at her lap.

Rage: Yes I was Jac-Jac I changed right before I grabbed your hands. Shadow I am so sorry I know you felt the pain I had to go through, but I had to do it to control the situation.

She looked at him with gloomy eyes, almost in tears, she grabbed his hand and something bewildering happened. Rage saw an image in her head. It was Shadow with his new Yang necklace glowing and him holding a small white light in his palm. Rage quickly shook the image away and decided to deal with it later.

Shadow: Rage this pain is unlike anything I have ever felt except for Maria. It is the exact same as her if not more. Rage I am so sorry you have had to go through that for so many years. You of all people should not have to go through that.

Rage: Thank you Shadow you are to kind sometimes to realize that what I am truly, in the eyes of others, is a monster.

Shadow: Well I guess I'm not just some other hedgehog. Alright Rage I have one more thing of you to ask. Never do that again or else.

Rage put on a heartbreaking face and looked Shadow in the eyes. She pulled him close and leaned in and onto his chest fur.

Rage: Shadow you have to understand something, I have to use that sometimes and to see you or any of my family hurt that bad is something I cannot take. It pains me so much to see that it's like all those years of my emotions deciding when I changed.

Shadow: Please Rage you can't use it on me. More than you realize at this point, it hurts me to no end to see you do that for me. Please just don't repeat Maria's actions. I don't think I can take seeing that again.

Rage stopped herself from speaking she knew all of this was too much for Shadow. But the demonstration of Rage's new power was the tipping point for Shadow. She pulled back, put both her hands on Shadow's cheeks, and pulled his head down. She lightly kissed Shadow on the head and whisper to him.

Rage: Shadow, go you need to clear your head and run for a little bit. Jac-Jac and I will still be here when you come back Yang.

Shadow: Rage one more thing before I go, I want to understand before I leave. When Jac-Jac and I were getting up from your special power why did I only hear one heartbeat.

Rage: That is because your heart and my heart's beat are already intertwined. They beat at the same pace no matter what the other is doing. What you heard was my heart matching Jac-Jac's heart rate in which case yours did as well.

Shadow: Thank you Rage now I think I understand some of this now.

Rage: Alright Shadow go.

As Shadow got ready to leave he waved and Jac-Jac and gave one stern look when Rage wasn't looking. Jac-Jac nodded back and then Shadow gave an face of approval and was about to head out the door when Rage spoke up.

Rage: Shadow one thing before you leave. Please try not to get into a fight with Sonic while running.

Shadow just gave a sly smirk and speed dashed out the door. Rage smiled and giggled at herself before turning back to Jac-Jac.

Rage: All right Jac-Jac I need to know everything about Kutan that you could see and any information on my brother too if possible. I believe I can handle it and if not Shadow will be here if my emotions get too much out of control.

Jac-Jac: Okay but, remember a few things for me. One that was the first time I have ever done that. Two, I could only see the past and last few recent weeks. Three, the reason why the first two things happened was because this soul was so evil that I will never ever be able to see his future. His mind was so complex and murderous that I will never look into his memoires again. Rage the things I seen were cruel and vicious I going to have nightmares about them.

Rage took a deep breath and looked at her brother's demon sword, being proudly displayed, on the wall above the fire pit. She looked back at Jac-Jac with determination on her face and a spark of anger.

For hours on end with no stop in sight Jac-Jac and Rage talked about Kutan's past leading up to the past few years, then year, next months, lastly weeks. From there knowledge of Rage had be hidden very well from the Kutan clan and he was unaware of her existence. However, Kutan was desperate to locate "The other" so that way he could you them against Inyu. Yet he was coming up short then, when he came to America Kutan found a man not as clever and vindictive as he but smarter than he thought a human could be. He was a tall man, a big nose, funky mustache, and very overweight. This male human had recently had a meeting with Kutan and when he did, robots surrounded him. This villain seemed to be interested in the deal Kutan was purposing. At the time that was all Jac-Jac could find out about the mysterious criminal.

Nevertheless, Jac-Jac did have some new positive news about the absence of Rage's older brother Inyu. They found out that Inyu had indeed been alive and well about a month ago. That was about how long ago the meeting between Kutan and the new villain had occurred, actually right after that meeting that had happened. Rage and Jac-Jac discussed this for quite some time until Jac-Jac reviled that crucial clue. The man in the red suit had knowledge about the school students and especially seemed interested in Sonic and Shadow for some reason. Neither girl had any idea whom this new character was in Kutan's sick and twisted game. But all they knew is that he was a powerful piece that they needed to get rid of

Jac-Jac: I don't know Rage, he is really smart and with his knowledge about the school students maybe that's something Kutan needed.

Rage realized at this point that their hypothesis that she was still unknown to Kutan was proving very false. Kutan had needed the man's technology for something and Kutan had to say what it was for. However, when Rage's last name came up it rang a bell since this villain took an interest to Shadow.

Rage: Jac-Jac I am not for sure that my identity is much of a secret any more to the Kutan Clan. I believe that this new man has opened his big mouth too much and revealed my existence to Kutan by accident. This leads me to believe that Kutan pushed even harder to convince this man to accept his deal. Either way Jac-Jac Kutan knows I exist and now he can use me to get to Inyu.

Jac-Jac: Rage… I am so sorry. You were so close to having a normal life.

Rage: I knew my life would never be normal Jac-Jac. That kind of came to me when I figured out I was part demon. What I am afraid of is that soon Kutan will make a move to come and get me. We need to find "The other" before Kutan dose and save him or her from his hands.

First thing is first though I need to find out if my brother is still alive and we need more info on this new villain.

Jac-Jac: Right, Rage isn't there another hero you mentioned earlier um… Sonic that's it. What about him, would he know anything about this guy?

Rage: Yes.

Jac-Jac: All right then let's find him and get what we need.

Suddenly Rage's heart rate instantly picked up to fast for Shadow's normal run. Rage rolled her head as she felt the kick to the stomach and punch to the head. Shadow was in a fight.

Rage: Oh no we don't have to find him anymore.

Jac-Jac: Why not?

Rage: Shadow has found him and unfortunately, he is in a fight with him. Gods for a smaller hedgehog Sonic can really pack a punch. All right Jac-Jac we need to get to Shadow quickly if we want to catch him and we need to hurry before one of them is knocked out.

Jac-Jac: Okay and why are they fighting?

Rage: Well you seen Shadow's past. Sonic and Shadow really don't see eye to eye and I am usually there to stop their fighting. But right now they seem to be a few miles away.

Rage grabbed Jac-Jac's wrist and drug her outside to the door and then Rage walked into the yard. She took and deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused. When she exhaled and opened her eyes, they were a sunlit hazel. Her clothes and physical body changed. She looked behind her and her once light voice was now deeper and sweet sounding.

Rage: Jac-Jac hop on we need to hurry to get to Shadow.

Jac-Jac: Rage do we have to do it this way I do have my jumping power still.

Rage: No offense Jac-Jac but your power is still only half of what a full demon power is. Come on we need to get there quickly and my run is faster than jumping.

Jac-Jac: Okay then.

Rage: Good hop on then.

Jac-Jac jumped on Rage's back with some hesitation. Nevertheless, that all faded as soon as Rage felt that Jac-Jac was secure.

Rage: Hold on TIGHT!

Jac-Jac: Ahhhhhhhh!

Rage in her half demon form could run almost as fast as Shadow. However, she was still only a half demon so it limited some of her full powers. As Rage and Jac-Jac got closer to where the fight was happening. They came upon Amy Rose out in the field all by herself. Rage thought for a second and decided that we could use her help in stopping Sonic and Shadow from fighting. Rage stopped mid run and acknowledged herself to Amy.

Rage: Hi Amy.

Amy: Ah,… Oh its only you Rage and a friend it looks like.

Rage: Yeah, quick question want to help my friend and me, stop my boyfriend from fighting.

Amy: Again, really, and yes I would like to help, but who is your friend here? Does she have a name?

Rage: Not much time for introducing, we have to hurry and since we aren't far away Amy can hop on my back and Jac-Jac you can jump.

They all switched rapidly to their new positions and were off. Rage was jumping with Jac-Jac as best as she could with Amy on her back. She wasn't as clam as Shadow when it came to heights Rage thought. While they hastily made their way thru the field and Amy felt better with riding on Rage's back she started to ask her questions again.

Amy: Okay now that we have a minute. Rage what's your friend's name.

Jac-Jac: I will tell you my name Amy. I am new at your school I came in for only the first few minutes of the day. Rage and me were best friends when we were little. My name is Jac-Jac Marie.

Amy: All right Jac-Jac nice to meet you. Now why is Rage in her demon form

Rage: To answer that question were Shadow and I live was a ways away from them so I changed to get here faster. So, I hope you are up to stopping the boys because if I know Shadow he won't stop until one of us show up.

Amy: You got that right Rage; I don't understand why they just can't get along sometimes. It's not like the world is going to end if they could be friends.

Rage: I agree Amy.

* * *

**Yeah Shadow would it kill ya to be nice to Sonic?lol please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to give a HUGE THANKYOU to ALL of my FOLLOWERS and REVIEWERS! Please enjoy Chapter 8! **

**I don't own Shadow or Sonic the hedgehog, Amy, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Cream, or cheese**

**I do own Rage, Jac-Jac, and Inyu!**

* * *

On that note, the girls were getting closer the Shadow and Sonic with every second. They traveled the rest of the way in silence, though each girl had something different on her mind. Rage was thinking about her brother and how she remembered him as a little girl, he was so kind and his hazel eyes were so happy when they were together. Amy had Sonic and Shadow on her mind hoping that they wouldn't kill each other before they got there. Jac-Jac was trying to figure out who "The Other" there had to be a trait about this third sibling that both Rage and Inyu had. The only thing was that Rage and Inyu had very little in common when it came to their hedgehog forms and other than the Demon trait they shared it was hard to say what it could be.

When Rage reached a little open field, she slowed her jumping to a slow run. Amy slid off Rage's back when they stopped and stood there for only a moment until a huge gust of wind hit them all, almost knocked Amy off her feet. While picked up herself back up she spoke.

Amy: Well that was Sonic judging by the looks of it.

With only a split second between her words another gust of wind hit them again and this time Amy was prepared.

Amy: And that would be Shadow. All right Rage, Shadow and Sonic fight in circles and they take around half a minute to make a full circle. So we got about thirty seconds until they come back again.

Rage: Okay thanks Amy that helps me a little bit now I know when to tackle Shadow.

Amy: But then how do we stop Sonic?

Rage: Well Amy, I figured that we could try out Jac-Jac's power on one of the world's fastest hedgehogs.

Jac-Jac: My ability is mind control and being able to read or see your memories from the past, present, and future even.

Amy: That's cool and well if your power isn't quick enough I will tap Sonic with my Piko-Piko hammer

Jac-Jac: Thank you Amy.

Rage: Say your thanks later people they are coming back around I will count down from ten be ready. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, now Jac-Jac and Amy be ready.

When Sonic came back around the first time Jac-Jac put out her power so that when she got a glimpse of Sonic she could catch him. As soon as Sonic came in he was almost already out of range for her to reach and Jac-Jac caught him at the very edge of her power's ability. Amy was already ready somewhat thinking that Jac-Jac wouldn't have caught Sonic because she had not seen how fast they two hedgehogs truly were. Amy only had to barley tap Sonic in the chest to since Jac-Jac just got him. With Rage and Shadow all she did was match her speed just a little before Shadow and then tackled him, but just before they hit the hard ground Rage found her footing and grabbed Shadow by the arm and jump and little ways up and then landed softly.

Rage: Shadow I said try not to get into a fight with Sonic.

Jac-Jac: Wow he was really, really fast whoa.

Shadow: I didn't get into a fight with him. He kept on being annoying and asking me a question that I refused to answer. He thru the first punch not me.

Sonic: Hey I did not you did and I just wanted to know how you got out of class without being absent and getting homework passes for the whole day.

Shadow looked at Sonic, his eyes sparked with anger and his fangs were showing. Rage had to admit when Shadow was mad he sure knows how to look it.

Shadow: Its none of your god damn business!

Rage looked at Sonic and Shadow for just a moment until a sly smile formed upon her soft muzzle. She knew how stop Shadow and Sonic from fighting, answer Sonic's question, get her information. Rage turned to Shadow to whisper in his ear.

Rage: Shadow, maybe if we told Sonic the answer to that question, he will tell us what we need to know.

Shadow: Rage, what are you talking about?

With a sassy smile and a sarcastic tone of voice, she replied.

Rage: Will you shut up, trust me, and kiss me.

Then with a small chuckle, he pulled Rage over and thought about her in her hedgehog form. The beautiful violet she had for her fur and her unusual moonlit grey/blue eyes. The way her voice sounded when she was in her usual form and when Shadow opened his eyes, standing before him was the girl he had just imagined. Only each time she changed she seemed to be even more beautiful, and secretly she still took his breath away from him every time. Rage smiled at Shadow as a thank you to him and then walked to Sonic ready to ask for the information she need as long as he got his answer.

Rage: Sonic is it ok if we talk in private for a couple minutes, please?

Sonic: Sure why not.

They walked away over to a hill top and Rage had them sit down and talk. Shadow sensed no harm in this, yet, so he walked over to Jac-Jac and Amy to talk too.

Jac-Jac: What is Rage trying to do?

Shadow: Well if I know Rage, she is up to something. She said she needed some information from him.

Jac-Jac: Oh, okay well I can tell you what she needed to know. When we were going thru Kutan's memoires, we came across a villain that Rage couldn't figure out who he was. She knew Sonic knew all the villains in this country and some more parts of the world. Therefore, we were going to leave to find him, when Rage felt her heart rate pick up and she figured that you were fighting with Sonic and now here we are.

Shadow: Well that was interesting, so did you find anything out about her brother.

Amy: What?! Rage has a brother, is he older or younger, and is he here, why haven't I seen him before?

Jac-Jac: Slow down Amy. First off, yes, Rage has an older brother and no, he is not here.

Amy: Oh, why not?

Shadow: Let's just say we don't know for sure if we even know he is alive or not.

Amy: Oh my gosh is he going to be ok.

Jac-Jac: We don't know yet.

While all of this conversation was going on Rage and Sonic were discussing their own situation on things as well.

Rage: Alright Sonic I am willing to make a deal with you and I need you to please agree with it because my brother's life is on the line.

Sonic: When did you get an brother?

Rage: When I was born, that isn't the point I will explain later anyways back to the point. I really need your help with this Sonic please for me as a friend I will owe you big time.

Sonic: Sure, I will help what do you need?

Rage: Well I know that my brother is in trouble and Jac-Jac seen a man in a red/black suit, he was really overweight, and he has an IQ of 300. Could you possibly know who that villain is?

Sonic just started at her blankly and suddenly a low growl escaped his throat and he had an intense look in his eyes. Rage thought that this meant the answer to this question was not one she was going to like.

Sonic: That would be the one and only Eggman.

Rage was stunned she instantly felt fear and abandonment. She knew with Eggman and Kutan on the same side the outcome of this fight would not end well, even if they did defeat Kutan. Someone one would eventually be hurt somewhere.

Rage: Are you telling me the man Jac-Jac saw was the second most deadliest super villain in the world?

Sonic: Second?

Rage: No, no, no this can't be happening. It just can't, there is no way. No, what am I going to do? This is so bad.

Sonic: Rage what's wrong Eggman hasn't done anything all year, yet, anyways.

Rage: Eggman most likely has my brother captured and there's even a possibility that could even be dead.

Sonic: Rage no, Eggman would never kill anyone only torture them to their farthest limit. He would never kill anything and especially not another hedgehog.

Rage: Sonic it's not him I am worried about. Its Kutan, he is would kill my brother in a heartbeat. He is capable to do this without ever feeling remorse. He's my worst nightmare.

Sonic: Rage who is Kutan?

Rage: My family's worst enemy one that has escaped his way out of every battle and has taken away the things that were nearest to my heart.

Sonic: What?

Rage: Sonic, I watched as my Father's life was taken away from him by Kutan's family, Inyu is all I have left, and there is no way I am going to let him die without seeing him again.

Sonic: Rage I am so sorry. I will try everything in my power to help find your brother.

Rage: Okay then, I need to know the whereabouts of Eggman's base if you know.

Sonic: Of course I do…but I will only tell you if you agree to go on a date with me or Shadow can tell me how he got out of class today.

Rage: What are you serious?

Sonic: Yeah pretty much.

Rage: What kind of hero blackmails his people.

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders and gave cocky smile. Rage trying to keep herself from kicking Sonic right in the gut, turned around and started back to the group.

Rage: Fine.

With that Sonic jumped with glee. However, Sonic really didn't want to go on a date with Rage, him and Amy had broken up about a month ago by a stupid reason and he just wanted her back. He was too scared to ask though. Therefore, he thought getting Amy's attention would help her notice him again. He respected and was happy that Rage and Shadow were together and that was not going to change. Nevertheless, even more secretly he envied them because he just wanted what Shadow had found.

As Rage and sonic reached the group again, Rage confronted Shadow and looked at Amy, then spoke to everyone.

Rage: Shadow please tell Sonic how you got out of class today.

Shadow crossed his arms turned sideways and stuck his nose in the air. The one thing Shadow could do almost better than anyone else was being stubborn that was until Rage came into his life.

Shadow: Why should I? If that faker knew how I did it, he would try to get out of class every day.

Sonic: Well I guess it's a date then Rage.

Oh, that caught Shadow's attention his eyes flashed angered and in every inch body language screamed kill to him. Sonic had forgotten that mentioning this to Shadow might not be the brightest idea in the world. Shadow growled showing off his fangs again and clutching his hands as tight as he could. In a bone cracking voice that made even Rage shake a little, he responded.

Shadow: What did you just say?

Rage: Sonic made a deal that if you told him how you got out of class today he would tell us were Eggman's base is. However, if you disagreed then I had to go on a date with Sonic.

At the end of this remark, Rage moved her eyes over toward Amy and she still held her hammer in her hands. She had a small twitch with her finger, Rage nodded pulled Shadow, and herself to the side as Amy ran full throttle toward Sonic. Amy had never ever been so mad in her entire life. She went all out on him Rage giggled and gave her a minute to take some anger out on him. Then she nudged Shadow to tell him to get Amy off Sonic. Shadow only waited a few more moments taking in the scene before him. Then it took some doing, but Shadow finally got a good grip around Amy to pull her off Sonic.

Rage: Amy Rose clam down or I will use Jac-Jac on you.

Amy: Fine but I need to hit something if not him.

Rage: Well I have a solution for that one too. Shadow tell Sonic how you got out of class today.

Shadow: Well Faker you had better listen because you obviously want to know so freaking bad, Rage's friend Jac-Jac has a special power and is able to control someone's mind for a few minutes.  
Sonic: Ow okay I got it.

Rage: Now Sonic I held up my end up the deal you need to hold up yours.

Sonic: Right, ouch, okay Rage Eggman's base is not too far from here I can show you the way.

Rage: That's great because I got a plan and I need everybody's help. I know I have only been here for a while but I really need everyone's help with this. If you haven't been told yet my only family that I know of left is my older brother and he is in Eggman's base. I want to break him out today but given that fact that it is Eggman and Kutan that we are dealing with I doubt without studying the fortress we will get him out. I just want to know he is alive.

Sonic: Any reason to break into Eggman's base is good enough for me.

Amy: I need to blow off some steam anyway.

Jac-Jac: I want to know Inyu is alive too.

Shadow: You're my Yin Rage if you need me I'm gonna be there.

Rage: Thank you, all right first we need to get to Eggman's base and Sonic you are going to lead the way. Next, when we get there Sonic and Amy will run to the front of the base and put on a distraction. Jac-Jac I need you to look thru Eggman's memories to see how the inside of the base looks like and an alternate route into it. When we have that knowledge, we will get inside to his security room and Jac-Jac that is where you come in. I need your hacking skills to let Shadow and me thru doors and gates that block out path. Then Shadow you and I will make our way thru the base as quickly as possible to find my brother and break him out or at least know I will see him once more. Once we are done we will exit as quickly as we can. Lastly, everyone I cannot change into my demon form while we are there so I won't be of much help if something happens to anyone until we get far enough away.

Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement and then Sonic spoke up.

Sonic: So how are you, Amy and, Jac-Jac going to get there?

Jac-Jac: I can jump quick enough I believe to keep up with Shadow or Sonic on the ground if they slow down.

Rage: Well that leaves Amy and me, and we have the two fastest things alive. I figure that they could give a ride to the ten-pound hedgehog over there.

Sonic: Well that takes care of Amy what about you Rage.

Shadow: You are really pushing your luck today faker.

Rage: I am riding with Shadow, Jac-Jac is jumping, and Amy I need you to ride with Sonic, please for me as a friend.

Amy just nodded knowing it would end up like this anyway. She hopped on Sonic's back and rested her arms on his shoulders. It wasn't the happiest time for Sonic either he could feel by Amy's body language that she did not like this setup. Jac-Jac stepped up by Sonic and gave Amy an apologetic look. Rage looked at Shadow before she stepped up and then looked down.

Rage: Hey Sonic you go ahead I need to talk to Shadow for a second. We will catch up to you, okay.

Sonic: All right Rage, let's go.

Shadow just watched Rage as she held her head down a little when she talked to Sonic. Once Sonic was out of hearing range she turned toward Shadow and took a deep breath. When she looked up she had an apologetic look and she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Shadow was a little confused until he focused on her emotions. She felt somewhat guilty for everything happening so fast.

Rage: Shadow I know how you feel and if you don't feel like you can handle this happening as fast as it is…

Shadow just took hold of Rage's arm and pulled her close. He placed his hand on the back of Rage's head and laid her head on his white chest, then gently resting his head on Rage's. When Rage finally started to hug back, she dug her face deeper into Shadow's chest. Rage only let one tear escape, she knew that answer to her own question, as well as she knew Shadow. Shadow was Rage's Yang; there was a bond no matter what either of them said. They were together forever and they both knew they loved one another regardless of what the prophecy said. Shadow loved Rage even if she was a dangerous demon and Rage loved Shadow no matter what people said about his past. They both wanted to be there for each other no matter what happened, forever and for always, they would love each other.

Being the last thing he wanted to do now, Shadow pulled away from the hug and wiped away the tear on Rage's muzzle. Then gave her a small kiss not wanting to change her and when he looked back into Rage's eyes, all he could do was smile. Rage seen this and just smiled back and brought Shadow back into a hug.

Rage: Thank you Shadow, for everything you've done.

Shadow: No need to thank me Rage you have done just as much for me as I have for you. I know you know the answer to your own question, so I will not answer but I will tell you this Rage. That is no matter what happens to us while we are together I will never back down ever. As long as you are at my side nothing else matters to me.

Rage smiled in astonishment at how much this she meant to this hedgehog. Rage gabbed a hold of Shadow's hand to intertwine them and then Rage leaned up giving a quick soft kiss on the cheek of his tan muzzle. Shadow taken back a little by the embrace he felt through Rage's emotions. For the whole time he and Rage had talked and spent time with each other, he had never felt this emotion before. It was very strong and pure.

Shadow: Blissful happiness…

Rage: What?

Shadow: Nothing Yin, anyways we had better hurry if we are going to catch up to Sonic.

Rage: Right we have a mission to complete I need to know if my brother is alive or not.

Shadow simply gave his familiar head nod and turned his back to Rage to let her one his back. Rage jumped onto Shadow's back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rage: Lets go Shadow the hedgehog.

Giving a small smirk Shadow shoot off at the speed of sound, a black blur was all they were until they caught up to Sonic, Amy, and Jac-Jac. They were off Sonic explained in detail how he found the base and how Eggman had been hiding in it for quite some time. They were far away so they all had time to enjoy the run for a while before they reached the base. Rage though was taking the role of her pervious gang. When Rage, Kim, and Jac-Jac had all been together they all had special skills unparalleled to any other. Rage being a natural born leader, had demon powers and came up with all mission plans. Also she had all the connections to everyone when the gang needed something. Kim may have looked like a cute bunny, but she was the most fierce assassin anyone could have asked for. She had incredible stealth, she could knock someone out without anyone noticing and she didn't even kill them at all she just put them to sleep. Jac-Jac was amazing with ideas and inventions. She made all the weapons and was the brains of the group; she just possessed that certain something that made her special.

* * *

**Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**If you would like to see my artwork of Rage and Shadow together please click on the link below!**

** art/RAGE-and-SHADOW-375401808**

Stay tuned there is only one chapter left for this book! SO please read and review!

~Love Asha


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here is chapter 9! This is the last chapter in this book!**

**The next book will be called TDR be on the look out for it :D!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Rage had a hard time keeping her emotions in check she knew Shadow could feel it too so she had to keep focus on the mission ahead of them to calm herself. Then without even really noticing that Shadow and Sonic had stopped running for a minute, she looked up and saw Eggman's hideous base at which a person everyone despised was hiding out.

Rage: Guys I hate to be the one to say this but, Eggman man isn't the only villain here. Kutan is somewhere in that base too.

Shadow: Huh, how do you know that?

Rage: Ever since I was little I could sense every demon I came across like I could feel their presence as if they were right beside me. Just another little power I have as demon I guess.

Rage just shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. But out of the corner of his eye Jac-Jac looked down and shook her head and then came back up. Shadow gave a evil glare at Jac-Jac to show her he knew that she knew something more about this little power Rage has. Jac-Jac gave him a small nod and then they were off again towards Eggman's base. Sonic and Amy started off and charged in sounding off alarms, smashing robots, and they even got Eggman to come in his oversized hover craft. After that Jac-Jac read thru Eggman's memories as quickly as possible and luckily found a back door entrance which Eggman was just so happening to be going thru when he heard the alarms go off. Thank the gods the door was still open thought Jac-Jac. They all sneaked inside and instantly Jac-Jac lead them to the control room.

Once inside Jac-Jac started her job and went to hacking the security files for the doors and laser beams. She pulled out her weapons from when they were younger and gave Rage a quick smile reassuring her about leaving her here by herself. Rage nodded back with a smile and then looked at Shadow who was guarding the door. Jac-Jac only typed away a few more seconds before she started to talk.

Jac-Jac: All right Rage you will have to go down a few flights of stairs, thru four doors and then down a hallway until you find the room P23. Take a left on your way out the door. You should have to go thru your first two doors there. Then down three flights of stairs take that next door after that and then thru one more door and down that hallway until you find P23.

Rage: All right thank you Jac-Jac, please keep safe up here until we return.

Jac-Jac: I'm not leaving any time soon Rage.

Jac-Jac gave a small wink with a smile and then went back to hacking to open the first few doors. Rage turned toward Shadow and he gave a small nod saying he was ready to go. They looked out the door and then bolted out the it, Rage in Shadow's arms to go faster. Taking their first left out the door and it was open along with the second door. Rage smiled at seeing how this new profound skill of Jac-Jac's was very helpful. Shadow zoomed down the stairs and finally got the doors and they were closed. The first one opened only after a few seconds but it took a while on the last door. Rage feared she had been attacked and wondered if she should go back up but, to her surprise and gratitude, the door opened finally and Shadow let Rage down to her feet.

Shadow: Rage what number did she say it was again?

Rage: She said it was the letter P and number 23. We are at P07, we're not that far away come on Shadow.

Rage and Shadow made their way down the hall swiftly looking at every door. Rage called out each quietly until she reached P20.

Rage: P20, Shadow its only three doors away! Come on Shadow hurry! P21, P22,… P23! Shadow here it is. Come on Jac-Jac open the door.

Rage was only quiet for a second when the door opened. Then all of a sudden a whoop whoop sound was going off. Everything went black and the only sign of light were red ones circling around the room

Rage: No

Rage just started at the lights spinning around her and Shadow next to her all her senses went numb. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, Rage saw flashes of more different colored lights and appeared the robots from behind the door coming down the hall. Shadow was reaching out to her trying to say something. It was too muted to understand, Rage shook her head and then everything came rushing back to reality.

Shadow: Rage, go now find your brother and get him out if you can. Hurry I can only hold off so many robots for so long, hurry!

Shadow pushed Rage into room P23 and then closed the door and pulled out his crimson chaos emerald. He exposed his fangs and then disappeared only to reappear engulf by Eggman's evil robot inventions. Rage on the other side of the door heard the scrapping and smashing of metal against the walls. It only took her a moment to remember what was going on. She got up a quickly began running as fast as her mortal state would let her. She spotted a dim yellow light at the end of the room. She made out think black bars that lined a small section of the room. When she got closer she began to call out her lost brothers name.

Rage: Inyu,… Inyu are you there.

At first there was no response and as Rage approached the small cell she could make out a hedgehog form laying on a small cot. She called out once more just to be sure it was in fact her brother.

Rage: Inyu… Inyu please wake up, say something, please Inyu.

The only response Rage received was a small moan and cough, she began to cry and she fell to her knees with her head in her hands. Her small silent whimpers were enough to stir the sleeping hedgehog.

Inyu: Rage,… Rage is that you?

Rage: Inyu! Your alive, I have to get you out, tell me how I can break the bars.

Inyu: No Rage don't touch them they will send out a sleeping gas if you touch them. I'm sorry Rage there is no way to get me out I have tried before but I cannot escape.

Rage was about to argue this point until Inyu stepped into the light. Rage's mouth was a gape as she stared at her brother.

Rage: Inyu what has Eggman done to you.

Inyu's features were not right at all. His upper part of his body looks as if he is still in his demon state. However, the lower part of his body was in its mortal hedgehog state.

Inyu: Rage Kutan is behind this he is the one who caught me and brought me to this horrible confinement. He is trying to destroy the demon side of me. Eggman and Kutan are working together to develop a potion that could turn even full fledge demons into mortals. Also this potion slowly dissolves the sent we give off to each other so that way you may think I was dead. The reason I am in this state is that I am the one they have been testing this evil liquid on. But since our kind of demon is so strong they are having a harder time.

Rage: Inyu how long have you been here?

Inyu: No longer than seven days.

Rage: Inyu I have…Ah Shadow.

Inyu: Rage what happened.

Rage: Shadow was punched in his chest.

Inyu: Rage your receiving pain from someone else… Rage, this Shadow he is your Yang, is he not?

Rage: Yes he is Inyu I really want you to meet him but fist I have to get you out of here.

Inyu: Rage as much as I would be honored to meet your Yang the time is not now. There is no way for me to escape I have tried repeatedly. There is no hope now you need more time to plan how you are going to break me out of here.

Rage: Inyu that can't be please you have to come back. Inyu I love you, I miss you so much, and so dose Jac-Jac.

Inyu: You found Jac-Jac?

Rage: Yes we did just today actually.

Inyu: Thank the gods you found her, Rage Kutan has tried to beat this information out of me for the past few days. I cannot say the answer aloud just as a precaution. Rage while I was in Japan I was studying our families old legends of "The Other". There was one clue that our ancestors could use to tell who this hedgehog was. They all have a similar factor that resembled them. Rage when are both in our mortal state what do we have in common?

Rage: The color of your eyes and the color of my fur are exactly the same and one of a kind.

Inyu: Very good Rage now who else has that exact same color.

Rage: Inyu could it really be?

Inyu: It is Rage and always has been that is why our father never told us who they were. To protect their identity was why we were left to wonder who they were.

Rage: I now see father's point Inyu, but you have to come home.

Inyu: No Rage the time is not right you don't have much longer to stay I don't want Kutan to capture you as he did me. Please take this knowledge and save me when you have worked out a plan.

Inyu walked closer to the bars, reached his hand out to his sister, and wiped a tear away from her muzzle. He looked her straight in the eyes, patted her head, and scratched behind her ear and Rage giggled at it. Inyu had always done that to her as a sign to show her that he loved a cared for her.

Inyu: I love you Rage and your sister more than you could ever know. You both now mean the world to me and I wish I could go with you. But that chance is not here at the moment, regroup think of a strategy, and then find a way to come back for me. I don't know if this will help but before you go there is a girl bat that comes by here often to give me food and what seems to be water but it has a different taste to it. Seek her out to gain more information, I'm sorry Rage this is all I have to offer now take it and go please hurry Rage, protect what's left of our family!

Rage began to cry her eyes becoming blurry and she looked back up to her brother and held his hand tight.

Rage: I will Inyu, I intend to protect all of it, no matter what the cost. I will be back Inyu I will save you I promise.

With those last two words, Rage squeezed her brother's hand as tight as she could and turned to run. She never looked back she only spoke in a hushed voice to herself.

Rage: A dog demon never breaks their promises.

Inyu only knowing all to well that his sister would return to him. That last word was something Rage took more serious care of then anything else in the world. She used that word so scarcely as a child and Inyu knew this one was going to be the most important to her. Rage's protective skills were more keen and strong than any other hedgehog in the world and Inyu knew the reason for that. He knew that soon Rage would discover who she really was; she was to see her true form.

Inyu: Thank you my sister, I will always honor you Yin.

Inyu looked down towards the floor seeing a fog floating around his feet. That was the last thing he saw before passing out. As Rage busted out the door she saw Shadow surrounded by overwhelming robots. She quickly pulled out her fans and her eyes began to change colors until she remembered Kutan was here. She paced herself to hold her feelings in check so that she would not transform. She took out most of the robots with her blades and the rest Shadow took care of.

Rage: Shadow I saw my brother, but could not free him, if I touched the bars it would have put me to sleep and Kutan would have had me.

Shadow could feel the pain Rage was going through, she felt betrayed by herself. Shadow did not fully understand until she told him that she could not free her brother. She didn't even try to break him out she felt as if she had betrayed the hedgehog she really was.

Shadow: I am sorry Rage we will come back for him, I will see to it that your brother comes home with you. But right now we have a team that is in need of our assistance, so we need to move quickly.

Rage: I agree we need to get Jac-Jac out of here and pull out Sonic and Amy.

Shadow: All right then Rage jump in.

Rage jumped into Shadow's arms and shoved her face into his chest; everything again became a blur to her. She only remembered bits and pieces of what happened next. She saw Jac-Jac being attacked by robots and Shadow taking them out by a chaos spear. Then running with both of them outside to where she saw Amy down on the ground with Sonic trying to protect her from the robots. Shadow yelled out to Sonic telling him to get out and then Sonic picked up Amy and ran as fast as he could away from this horrible death trap. Away from Inyu Rage thought as they ran to the meadow where they first started their mission.

They stopped at the meadow and everyone fell to their knees, Sonic with Amy in his arms, Jac-Jac landed by herself breathing heavily from jumping so fast, and Rage still curled up with Shadow.

Shadow: Rage what is wrong?

She hadn't even noticed it really, but it was clear Rage had been crying for a while, her cheeks were red her eyes a little bloodshot, and her dried up tears that had slithered down her face.

Rage: I couldn't save him, of everyone in the world that I have ever cared about and loved. I could not even save my own brother.

Rage dropped her head into her hands once more seeing her brother's painful face over and over again.

Jac-Jac: Rage there is still hope we just have to find this other sibling of yours and we can save him.

Rage perked her ears up when she heard this. She needed to tell her, tell them all what she had learned from her pitiful attempt to rescue her brother.

Rage: Jac-Jac we don't have to look any farther than right in front of us. They have been here all along we…I just never noticed it. Jac-Jac What color or my brother's eyes when he is mortal?

Jac-Jac: A violet just like your fur Rage that's how you can tell you siblings.

Rage: Yes this same little detail it what tells whom the third sibling is.

Jac-Jac: Who is it then Rage?

Rage: Jac-Jac look at your quills and tell me what you see.

Jac-Jac slowly reached for a quill that she could see and placed it in front of her face. She looked at the quill for only a moment until she realized what Rage was saying. Jac-Jac highlights were not dyed they were natural color of her quills. This meant one thing.

Jac-Jac: I am the lost sibling.

Rage nodded her head in happiness and hugged her sister with more love than she have ever given to her before. Jac-Jac only stunned for a second began to hug back a cry a little bit. She forced herself to try to stop but Rage spoke out against it.

Rage: Jac-Jac don't hold it in.

With that, Jac-Jac let everything out all at once. Everything that had stayed with her from the day her real father had died. She knew who her father was; she knew why she had been separated from her family. She had a family secretly it had been there all along. She was with them when she thought she was alone. She had survived believing she was all she had left besides her friends. She was proven wrong Jac-Jac had a family and now that was what mattered most to her in the world, Rage and Inyu was what she had left. She smiled at the thought and looked back at her younger sister. All she could see was love and happiness that had been there all along with open arms. Jac-Jac looked and Shadow and saw the smile that had delicately placed itself upon his muzzle. She looked at Sonic and Amy who was now standing on her own with a blissful smile and a sparkle in her eye. Only then Jac-Jac realized she had found much more than just her lost family she had found a true family, bits of rag tags here and there all put together, to form what was surrounding her right now.

Jac-Jac: Rage I don't believe I was never without a family no matter if we are related or not. This, this right here is my family even though some of it is missing my family is whole now. I have found much more than just you and Inyu. I have found Shadow, Sonic, and Amy; they have been here too just waiting for me.

Jac-Jac looked back at Rage and smiled for the first time in a very long time. Rage only returned her smile thinking to herself. The real battle though has only begun this is just a small victory in the war that has just start.

Shadow: All right everyone let's get home we all have had a very exciting day. We need rest because we still have school tomorrow.

Everyone moaned at the thought of school but they all started to part ways.

Rage: Jac-Jac where are you going to go?

Jac-Jac: A tree close by town I guess.

Shadow: No you are not you can stay with us. I will not allow Rage to sleep in a tree and neither will I allow her sister the same.

Rage smiled at her Yang's comment and then looked back at Jac-Jac.

Rage: Come on sis Shadow can carry you if you would not like to jump.

Jac-Jac: No thank you Rage I would like some time to jump for a while to wrap my head around everything that's happened today.

Rage: Sure thing Jac-Jac we can give you some privacy.

With that Jac-Jac jumped off and Rage was picked up by Shadow bridal style and started running slowly to stay just a little behind Jac-Jac. When they finally reached the house and got everything inside. Rage gave Jac-Jac her room to sleep in and Rage would share a room with Shadow. Once Rage and Jac-Jac had said their goodnights, Rage walked to Shadow's room and saw a pallet on the floor. She started for it but then was stopped by Shadow.

Shadow: Oh no you don't I will be sleeping on the floor, you take the bed.

Rage: Shadow this is your room thought it doesn't…

Shadow: I don't want to hear it. You my love have had a long day and I am not going to have my girl sleeping on the floor in my house.

Rage didn't want to protest, the bed looked so comfortable at that point.

Rage: All right Shadow but only until we can get another bed in here.

Shadow: Deal, now get some sleep Yin.

Shadow kissed Rage on the forehead picked her up, carried her across the room, and laid her down in bed covering her up with the blankets. With one final kiss and a stroke of her cheek, Rage silently drifted off to sleep.

Shadow: Hum I love you Rage.

With those last final words Shadow slipped in under his blanket and fell fast asleep thinking of what was going to happen next.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter to SHS (Shadow High School) But be ready for spring break, and trips around the world in my next book! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

~Love Asha


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys for all of you followers and reviewers!**

**The story of SHS is done but the story will continue in my next book TDR **

**The Demons Reunite**

**I hope will all read it a review it as well, the first chapter has already been posted and when I get two more review I will post the next chapter!**

**Please read and review it visit my profile to check it out!**

**~Love Asha**


End file.
